High School DxD: The Assassin Of The Silence (The Second Marked)
by TheDarkAnubis
Summary: Soy la justicia que este mundo necesita, con el poder de un Dragón celestial, una descendencia de Banshee, y las sombras a mi control. Yo issei Hyodou, demostrare ser digno de la Marca de Aubris y seré el héroe que este mundo merece. Sin importar los sacrificios que tenga que hacer. (Isseix?)
1. prologo (Problema arreglado)

Prologo:

Ciudad de Kuoh, 18:00 HRS.

-oye, ¿has oído el mito del Asesino del Silencio?.

Nos ubicamos en ciudad de Kuoh. Mas específicamente en una cafetería, donde se encontraban 2 estudiantes que llevaban el uniforme del Instituto kuoh conversando sobre temas variados.

-No, ¿de que trata ese mito Murayama?, ya me pico la curiosidad- dijo la estudiante de cabello castaño a su amiga de cabello rosado.

-Ayy Katase- suspiro ante el desconocimiento de su amiga- me sorprende de que no lo sepas. Después de todo tu eres la que siempre habla de este tipo de mitos-dijo mientras ladeaba la cabeza con cara decepción.

-¡Que sepa de mitos, no significa que los conozca todos!- explico a su amiga enojada.

-esta bien, deja te lo cuento-dijo Murayama gruñendo para aclarar su voz y narrar el mito- cuenta la historia que el asesino del silencio. Nació como un niño sordo, cuyos padre y madre murieron a causa de un asesino serial que lo dejo vivo solo para disfrutar el sufrimiento del niño- se detuvo para respirar-pero no fue así, ya que el niño no mostro signo de temor, sino que mientras el asesino estaba de espalda desprevenido. El niño, con el mismo cuchillo con el que el asesino mato a sus padres, le enterró el cuchillo y matándolo a múltiples apuñaladas- Katase mostraba una pequeña expresión de asombro sobre el mito que su amiga le había contado.

-¿y continua este mito?- pregunto interesada la castaña.

-si- afirmo la peli rosada- has oído los recientes asesinatos a criminales, ¿verdad?- pregunto recibiendo un asentimiento de su amiga- pues se dice que el niño que asesino al hombre, ahora es un jovenque mata a criminales como ladrones o violadores como método de justicia- termino de contar.

A veces era sorprendente como la gente buscaba unir un mito. Solo para buscar un razón a extraños sucesos. Eso y otros pensamientos llenaban la mente de Katase.

Mientras su amiga estaba en un estado pensativo, Murayama, saco su teléfono para revisar la hora, y notar que eran las 19 horas.

-¡oye Katase!- hablo fuertemente la peli-rosada, sacando de sus pensamientos a la mencionada- creo que ya deberíamos irnos. Ya se esta haciendo tarde, y ya sabes como se ponen mis padres cuanto no llego antes de las 8_ dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Si Murayama, deberíamos irnos- afirmo, ambas pagaron la cuenta y salieron de la cafetería.

Ya en la salida, ambas se despidieron y cada una fue por el camino a su hogar.

Katase mientras caminaba rumbo a su hogar. Se encontraba pensativa todavía del mito, y al estar distraída pensando. No se dio cuenta de que paso por callejón que te el unos brazos la tomaron los por la fuerza y tapándole la boca, arrastrándola dentro del callejón. Mientras de la chica, desesperadamente forcejaba tratando de zafarse del agarre de los brazos.

Ya al estar dentro del callejón. Fue oprimida de espalda en una pared, y observar a 4 hombres en los que, su agresor era quien la mantenía en la pared.

-Hola linda, ¿no te gustaría pasar un buen rato con nosotros?- pregunto el hombre con una cara pervertida total.

-d-déjenme ir- tartamudeaba la castaña a causa del miedo.

-tranquila chiquita, te dejaremos ir cuando hayamos terminado de divertirnos- dijo otro mientras se acercaba a ella, y la empezaba a toquetear.

-a-a-ayuda- decía débilmente la castaña, pensado que alguien la escucharía.

Lo que no sabia es que mientras esto sucedía. Un sujeto , que parecía un joven encapuchado con una especie de gabardina negra sobre una camisa de cuadros, negra y blanco, pantalones de color negro y botas café. caminaba por el callejón rumbo al lugar donde estaban sucediendo los hechos.

Mientras mas se acercaba su cuerpo se iba convirtiendo en un tipo de sombras. Y las sombras al llegar se fueron a donde estaba el sujeto mas alejado del grupo. Y las sombras volvieron a formar al joven, quien rápidamente de la gabardina saco una empuñadura de cuchillo, que al girar en su mano. Se libero una cuchilla, con al que, tapo la boca del sujeto y rápidamente le dio un corte la garganta.

Al hacer esta acción, el joven camino hacia atrás.

¡PUM !

El sonido de un cuerpo golpeando el suelo se escucho por el callejón. Los hombre al escucharlo se giraron para ver el lugar de donde se produjo el sonido. Y se quedaron atónitos al ver a uno de sus compañeros, muerto en el suelo.

El joven salió de la pared, unos metros mas delante de cuanto entro. Quedando a la espalda de otro de los sujetos, que ni siquiera lo noto por el shock por el muerto.

Entonces de su gabardina desenfundo una pistola dorada extraña (Euphona prime). Y apunto al hombre, y jalo el gatillo. La bala salió de la pistola sin hacer ningún ruido, insertándose en la cabeza del hombre.

¡PUM!

Se escucho el mismo ruido, y los 2 hombres quedantes miraron a su otro compañero, que tenia un disparo de pistola en la cabeza. Buscaron con la mirada al causante de la muerte, y visualizaron a un joven encapuchado que llevaba una pistola en su mano derecha. Que seguía apuntando al cadáver.

-¡TU BASTARDO!- grito enojado el hombre que sostenía en la pared a la chica, soltándola y apuntando al joven-¡PAGARAS POR LO QUE HICISTE!-entonces el y su compañero fueron a golpear al joven, el cual solamente enfundo su pistola, y espero a que los sujetos vinieran.

Al estar a unos metros cerca del joven, un sonido agudo hizo que se detuvieran y se taparan los oídos y quedándose aturdidos. Cabe decir que la chica estaba observando asombrada lo que estaba pasando.

Entonces el joven, mientras los hombres seguían aturdidos, levanto sus brazos y violentamente se arrodillo con sus manos tocando el suelo. Una ondas de sonido abatieron definitivamente a los hombres.

El encapuchado se levanto y se acerco a la joven, quien lo miraba con temor. ofreciendole su mano para ayudarla a levantarse a lo que la chica temerosamente acepto levantándose.

-¿t-t-tu eres el "Asesino del Silencio"?- Pregunto temerosamente.

-Si, soy el-dijo el joven- pero no el que cuenta el mito- termino de decir, y empezo a adentrarse mas en el callejón.

-¡ESPERA!-grito la joven llamando la atención del joven, quien dejo de caminar- ¿Quién eres?-pregunto que solto una risilla del joven.

-un espiritu- respondio y volvio a caminar, desaciendose en sombras.

La chica despues de ver como se iba el encapuchado, salio del callejón y corrio a su hogar. Mientras corria era observada desde el techo por un joven de cabello castaño y ojos color dorado, que llevaba las mismas ropas que el encapuchado.

-[como siempre ayudando issei]- le dijo una voz que provenia de una gema verde parpadeante en su brazo izquierdo-[¿todavia crees que podras acabar con la delincuencia de aquí?]-pregunto la gema.

-se que no podre acabar con ella [Draig]-Respondio el joven llamado Issei- pero por lo menos mantendre a esta ciudad protegida- termino de decir y procedio a irse del lugar transformandose en sombras.

Continuara..


	2. Chapter 1 Issei, El Asesino del silencio

Capitulo 1 Issei Hyodou, el asesino del silencio:

{Ciudad de Kuoh, 22:00 Hrs}

-¡Por favor ten piedad!, ¡déjame ir!- dijo un hombre parecido a un típico Punk, que se encontraba tirado en el suelo con un gran miedo en sus ojos.

Era un callejón oscuro y solitario, de las zonas despobladas de Kouh, en este se encontraba el hombre en una escena, por así decirlo, violenta. Cuerpos de otros 4 hombre se encontraban tirados en el suelo, con tajos de cuchillo, agujeros de bala en sus pechos, y lo mas raro, sangre saliendo de sus oídos, producidos por algún tipo de onda sónica o sonido.

Este hombre tenia en frente a lo que parecía ser un joven encapuchado de 1.79 metros, quien tenia en sus mano derecha una pistola que le apuntaba en el centro de sus ojos. Con sombras negras y moradas oscuro que se encontraban saliendo de los cuerpos de los muertos, dirigirse a la espalda de este y entrar a su cuerpo.

-Darte mi piedad a ti, un ser repugnante en todos los sentidos, que viola y despues mata a placer-Dijo el encapuchado con una voz enojada, notándose el odio de este hacia el Punk con solo escuchar el tono.

-¡No es mi culpa que esas zorras muestren sus cuerpos, y no aproveche tales bellezas!-Dijo en voz alta haciéndose el indignado- Además no eres mas que un chico, acaso crees que no conozco a los de tu complexión-Se levanto el hombre posicionándose en frente del encapuchado, mostrándose que era 20 cm mas alto que el-Solo por tener una arma te das aires de ser un justiciero-Con un rápido movimiento golpeo fuertemente al chico en la cara, quitándole la pistola en el acto y apuntando al joven que se le quito la capucha por el golpe, mostrando a un chico de cabello castaño y ojos dorados.

-Cuando no eres mas que un bastardillo que se cree héroe jaja-Se rio entre dientes jalando el gatillo de la pistolas esperando que la bala de esta llegara al joven. Este no se inmuto.

Tick

-¿Eh?-

Un sonido seco salió del arma, producido por la culata de arma diciendo que se activaba el mecanismo de disparo, solo que no salió ninguna bala salió del cañón del arma, dejando al hombre confundido. Saliendo una sonrisilla de la comisura de los labios del joven que sabia que eso iba a pasar.

-No necesito de un arma para matarte-rápidamente con sombras negras y moradas saliendo de sus puños, se lanzo al Punk.

El Punk al sentirse amenazado lanzo un golpe al castaño, quien lo bloqueo continuado de empujarlo hacia atrás. Fue rápidamente hacia el golpeando fuertemente en su estomago con sus puños cubiertos de sombras, luego un golpe rápido e igual de fuerte a la entrepierna del hombre, este por instinto se protegió sus partes privadas dejándose expuesto a un derechazo increíblemente fuerte de parte del castaño en la cara, esto lo dejo en el suelo gimiendo de dolor.

-Porque yo mismo soy mi propia arma-Dijo acercándose con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro el castaño hasta quedar sobre el hombre.

Agarrándolo de la chaqueta hizo que el Punk mirara sus ojos. Presentaban un tono morado los ojos dorados del castaño, siendo que en su mano izquierda brillaba con un color morado oscuro una marca en su mano izquierda.

El Punk mostraba un increíble miedo, quien no lo tendría si enfrente de ti un chico sobrenatural estuviera apunto de matarte. El castaño agarro el cuello del hombre que no se podía mover por el miedo, la fuerza del agarre del joven era evidente, casi sin escapatoria para una persona normal.

-Haaah…-Un ultimo suspiro de terror salió de la boca del delincuente.

-Vivirás un infierno en hasta en tu muerte.. Bastardo-Acto seguido el joven giro con fuerza la cabeza del delincuente matándolo.

Soltó el cuerpo inerte, cayendo al suelo fuertemente en el suelo. El joven se giro y empezó a limpiarse cualquier rastro de polvo que tuviera por la pelea contra los otros delincuentes, mientras que las mismas sombras salían del reciente muerte, yendo hacia el cuerpo del castaño.

-[¿Sabes que podías haberlo matado con un disparo verdad? No era necesario que te tardaras tanto]-le dijo la gema verde en su mano derecha con un tono aburrido.

-Si lo se [Draig]-Le respondió a la gema el joven, cambiándose de ropa (que tenia escondida en un rincón) a: una gabardina cerrada de color verde oscuro, pantalones grises, unas botas cortas de color café y un pañuelo de color negro en su cuello-Solo quería ver cuanta fuerza tenia el. No siempre es divertido matar a criminales rápidamente, debes hacerlos sufrir en vida también-Finalizo saliendo del callejo mientras salía del callejo, con su ropa anterior quemándose atrás.

-[¿Y la razón seria?]-Le pregunto curioso la gema.

-No solo dejare que sufran en muerte, sino también en sus últimos momentos de vida-Le respondió de manera cortante, sin resentimiento a sus acciones.

-[Issei, hay veces que pienso que eres un completo sádico]-Le respondió con cierto disgusto por el tipo de asesinato de sus compañero a los delincuentes.

-Solo lo hago con quienes se lo merecen. El era parte de ese grupito-Le respondió sacando de uno de sus bolsillos un teléfono y unos audífonos.

Se puso los audífonos, los conecto al teléfono, y puso de su reproductor una canción: "Natural" de Imagine Dragons. Abrió una aplicación de mensajes y fue hacia el chat de un contacto llamado: "Azazel".

-7 Violadores -Escribió la lista de sus asesinatos, segundos bastaron para que se enviara el mensaje-Mate a 4 mas de los que debía hoy, eso hace que Azazel me deba un favor extra-Guardo el teléfono en un bolsillo, no sin antes ver la hora-22:07, creo que ya debería ir al departamento. Ya es muy tarde- se dijo asi mismo mientras caminaba por la calle, mientras que tomaba rumbo hacia su hogar.

|Issei P.o.v|

Iba caminado hacia el departamento de Azazel, quien era por así decirlo, mi padre adoptivo. El fue quien tuvo mi custodia en el momento que mis padres murieron asesinado. Siendo este el amigo de mi padre, quien era un policía del distrito de Kuoh, por ser una de las múltiples conexiones de Azazel con los policías de Japón.

Disfrutaba de mi música, rock instrumental en su mayoría, mientras que miraba las casi vacías calles de la ciudad. Fiesteros y algunas personas que iban a sus hogares o comprar en tiendas 24/7 eran las presentes a estas horas de la noche.

Mi caminata era normal, sabia como manejar el tiempo de mis rutas, no me gustaba ser impuntual, aunque vivir con alguien que es fiestero y llega a la hora que quiera cuando hay una hora de llegada establecida, no es la mejor combinación para mi gusto por la puntualidad.

Estaba a 5 minutos de llegar al edificio departamental donde yo vivo, lo podía ver desde lejos, como unos 50 metros mas o menos. El edificio era mas o menos grande, siendo el tercero mas grande de la ciudad, por lo que era bastante vistoso desde la lejanía.

¡Tum! ¡Tum!

Me Saque los audífonos, guardándolos en uno de mis bolsillos.

Sentí unas fuertes vibraciones a la distancia, eran un poder [Sacro], algún tipo de ritual bastante poderoso. Provenían de la iglesia abandonada en la parte de la cima de la colina que posee Kuoh, desde que se fue el Padre Shidou hace 8 años y estuvo abandonada desde entonces. Termino transformándose en un nido de sacerdotes corrutos, que hacen rituales recurrentes, nunca salían de su escondite, así que no eran problema mayor.

La razón del porque yo puedo sentir las vibraciones, es porque soy hijo de una [Banshee].

Seres sobrenaturales conocidos por su relación con el sonido y las vibraciones. Que eran normalmente mujeres humanas por apariencia, siendo espíritus cuyos llantos eran los que alertaban la muerte de un ser cercano a alguien.

Ante tal explicación de seguro se preguntaran: "¿Entonces porque naciste de la relación de un humano y una [Banshee]?". La razón, aunque extraña, es simple.

Mi madre apareció en el momento de la muerte de mi abuela, mi madre sintió una atracción amorosa por mi padre, quien al escuchar la voz del llanto de mi madre sintió la misma atracción. El tiempo termino pasando, 15 años para ser mas exactos, y de esos años de relación, se terminaron casando y naciendo yo de esa relación. Lo demás es historia para otro momento, ya que no quiero entrar en mas detalles.

De las vibraciones, sentía una conocida de hace bastante tiempo, eran vibraciones de una energía [Sacra].

-¿Esa es la energía de ella [Draig]?-le pregunte al dragón que vive dentro de mi. [Ddraig], el emperador rojo y dragón celestial.

-[Es ella indudablemente Issei, esa es su energía]-me respondió desde mi mente-[Parece que se esta metiendo en ese tipo de rituales de nuevo. ¿Acaso esa chica caída no aprende de sus errores pasados?]-Suspiro cansado [Draig].

-Parece que nunca lo hace-Suspire igualmente cansado. Ella nunca aprendía de que si tiene algún problema con el tema de rangos de los caídos, podía decírmelo sin problemas.

-[Deberías empezar imponerte como te digo]-Me aconsejo-[Se que es tu amiga de infancia, y que estuvo contigo en tu momento de duelo. Pero debes de detener esos actos que ella hace]-Me explico con un tono serio-[Sino terminaran teniendo los problemas los 2; ella por traición y tu por tratar de ocultar su participación en ese tipo de actos]-termino de explicar con un tono autoritario. Sabia lo que decía [Draig], y la potencia de las acciones de ambos.

-Lo se [Draig], se que debo hacer tarde o temprano-Le respondí con resignación-Hare lo que pueda, tardare un tiempo, pero lo hare, solo tengo que luchar con su necedad-Termine de decir mientras me daba la vuelta para ir en dirección a la iglesia abandonada.

-[Lo necia lo saco de tu trabajillo de matar delincuentes]-Me dijo burlándose-[Tu influiste en ella, por lo necio que eres en seguir con ese trabajo tan peligroso en tu historia de ciudadano]-

-No me preocupa eso [Draig]. No necesito a los contactos de Azazel, tengo mis propios contactos dentro de la policía-Le explique mientras usaba mi [Desplazamiento de sombras] para llegar al techo de una casa-No Soy mas que una sombra en la ciudad, nunca llegara sospecha alguna de mi-Termine de explicar y empecé a Correr saltando los techos de las casas para llegar mas rápido a la iglesia.

-[Puede que pases desapercibido entre los humanos, pero no haces mas que llamar la atención de los demonios que estos son sus territorios]-Me dijo con tono cansado. Aunque fuera el un legendario dragón, se acostumbro gracias a mi, el no gustarle llamar la atención.

-De esos no te preocupes [Draig], ya se como encargarme de ellos-Le dije con un sonrisa saltando de techo en techo, transformándome en momentos a sombras-Acaso crees que no me di cuenta de que me han estado buscando. No son muy sigilosos que digamos-le saque una risa.

-[Tienes razón. Tienen tan gran cualidad de sigilo como el de un auto en atrás de un poste jajaja]-Bromeo mientras se reía, puede que parezca una broma mala, pero es la realidad. Aparte de esconderse en lugares obvios, no trabajan ni un poco en ocultar su energía [Demoniaca].

-Y que lo digas-Me detuve en seco, había llegado a las afueras de la iglesia-Ya llegamos-

Quede enfrente del camino que guiaba hacia la iglesia, a sus lados se encontraba una gran área con arboles. Me hinque en una rodilla y toque el piso con mi mano derecha. Entonces use mi poder heredado de mi madre.

HYUMM

Recibí todas las vibraciones del área completa de la iglesia, encontrando las vibraciones de su energía cerca. Sentí otras 9 energías; 3 de [Ángeles caídos], 4 [Demonios] y un humano, habían muchísimas mas energías humanas, pero esta era especial por su fuerza. Parece ser que posee un [Sacred Gear].

Se encontraban en la Zona de la iglesia, y ella estaba lejos de esta. Suspire de alivio, menos mal que la dejaron como guardia y no tiene nada que ver con lo que esta pasando en la iglesia. Mire hacia la dirección donde se encontraba ella, y me encamine hacia donde estaba.

Caminaba entre los arboles hasta llegar en donde se encontraban sus vibraciones. Se encontraba sentada en la rama de un árbol alto, con una expresión aburrida y mirando hacia la nada.

Me acerque caminando hacia ella, usando una de mis habilidades manipule mis vibraciones para hacer que no se escuchara nada de mis pasos. Quede debajo de donde se encontraba.

Ella es Mittelt, una [Ángel caída] al mando de Azazel, y mi amiga de la infancia. Es una chica de 16 años, de cabello rubio con 2 coletas, ojos celestes claros y un cuerpo parecido a las que llamarían Loli. Vestía un vestido gótico, unas botas negras igualmente góticas y un collar de un pájaro hecho de oro. Este ultimo accesorio se lo regale yo en su cumpleaños 14, y desde entonces lo ha usado.

-Te veo aburrida Mittelt, será que te dejaron fuera de la fiesta-Dije en voz alta bromeando, esto llamo su atención y viéndome apoyado en el tronco del árbol.

-¿¡Qué haces aquí Issei!?-Me pregunto con sorpresa y nerviosismo, esto ultimo por que sabia que la descubrí.

-Cierta amiga mía se esta metiendo en problemas de alto calibre político-Dije con tono serio y mirándola de la misma forma. Ella noto la indirecta, solamente girando la cabeza avergonzada con tal de que no ver mi mirada-Sabes que no puedes estar en este tipo de rituales, mas en territorio de [Demonios], ¿lo sabes verdad?-le pregunte transformándome en una sombra y sentarme en una rama al lado de ella.

-Lo se-dijo con un puchero avergonzado siguiendo con la mirada de lado evitando verme.

-¿Entonces porque sigues metiéndote en estas cosas?-Le pregunte seriamente mientras la veía.

-ES porque un..-me trato de explicar pero yo la detuve.

-Y no me vengas con que es por un puesto mayor. Porque esa excusa ya no sirve-la interrumpí con cierto enojo-Sabes que yo puedo conseguir puestos mas altos, tengo un monto de favores con Azazel, solo tienes que pedírmelo Mittelt-Le dije mientras suspiraba por el cansancio.

-¡Eso es lo que no entiendes Issei-Baka!-Me dijo en un tono alto, usa ese apodo cuando hago algo que la moleste-¡Quiero conseguir por mi misma mis ascensos!, y no abusar de ti por ser amigos-con un tono triste termino.

Nunca le gustaba que la ayudara, siempre pensaba que si yo lo hacia, ella estaría abusando de amabilidad. Incluso cuando yo le decía lo contrario, nunca me escuchaba.

-Mittelt mírame-Le pedí, ella siguió sin mirarme, entonces la agarre del mentón haciendo que me mirara. Vi en sus ojos pena, rápidamente movió sus ojos hacia un lado para no mirarme-Mittelt mírame-Le volví a pedir, esta vez haciéndolo quitando mi mano de su mentón.

Entonces ella bajo del árbol, cosa que hice yo también. Estando en el suelo ella cruzo los brazos.

-Ya rápido, espero el regaño-Hizo un puchero enojado cruzando los brazos esperando que la regañara como otras veces.

-No te voy a regañar-Le dije calmado haciendo de que ella me mire con sorpresa.

-¿¡Enserio!?-Me pregunto con sorpresa, se nota que no se esperaba eso.

-Solo te diré algo-Me miro curiosa.

-¿Y que seria?-.

-Deja de meterte en estas cosas, haces que me preocupe demasiado por ti-Dije con tristeza- Eres de las únicas personas que aprecio que me quedan, no quiero perder a nadie mas-Le dije mientras la abrazaba de repente, sorprendiéndola.

-¿I-i-issei?-dijo avergonzada y con notorio sonrojo en la cara.

-Te debo demasiado Mittelt, mas de lo que piensas. Nunca tendré problema en hacer lo que me pidas, porque yo siempre cumplo. Así que no lo hagas esto de nuevo, ¿si?-le dije calmado mientras la miraba con una sonrisa, ella hizo una hermosa sonrisa y correspondió mi abrazo.

-Esta bien Issei-Me respondió cargando su cabeza contra mi pecho-No volveré a estar en esto-Hizo que me diera una gran calma y felicidad que me dijera esto.

No quiero ninguna persona preciada por mi sufra, siempre ayudare cuando tengan algún tipo de problema o problemas. Incluso usare todo lo que tenga en mi poder para lograrlo.

-Gracias-Le agradecí aumentando la sonrisa de mi cara. Segundos pasaron para que nos separáramos del abrazo, mientras nos mirábamos sonreímos mutuamente.

-¡Issei!-Me llamo la atención-¿Te puedo pedir un favor?-Me pidió echándose un poco atrás.

-Claro, ¿Qué seria?-Acepte su pedido con una sonrisa-Mientras este en mis manos, lo hare-Ella me sonrió.

-Me gustaría que cantáramos nuestra canción-Me pidió con una gran sonrisa y con un poco de sonrojo en su cara.

-¿Y la razón seria?-le pregunte curioso, era una canción que llevábamos un largo tiempo sin cantar. 2 años a lo sumo.

-Pronto será mi cumpleaños. Así que me gustaría que volviéramos a cantar la canción. Como un regalo para mi-Dijo con un mayor sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Claro, por que no-Le dije con una sonrisa aumentando la que ella tenia-Pero hay un problema-.

-¿Cuál es?-.

-No tengo una guitarra para tocar-Le explique el problema a ella y se quedo pensativa.

-Hmm…. ¡Ya se!-exclamo de repente abriendo un circulo mágico, del cual salió una guitar la cual agarro-¡Toma!, te conseguí una-Entonces me la entrego.

-No la habrás sacado de alguna tienda o algo así verdad?-Le brome.

-Tenia la guitarra de hace tiempo, así que no pienses mal de mi. Hum-Me hizo un puchero mientras ponía un rostro de indignación.

-Jaja, era una broma Mittelt-me reí siendo que ella aumento el puchero- Esta bien hagámoslo-Ella dejo de hacer el puchero, y nos fuimos a sentar en el la base del árbol. Ella colocándose a mi derecha.

Empecé a tocar algunas notas de la guitara, buscaba ver si estaba afinada. Llevo algo de tiempo sin practicar, espero y salga bien.

-Bien, a tu cuenta- di la orden recibiendo un asentimiento de ella.

-1, 2….-Espere el ultimo numero y para tocar-y ¡3!-lo dijo y empecé a tocar.

{Cancion: Ost Dishonored 2 - On The Sands of Sweet Serkonos}

Entonces empecé a tocar las notas del intro de la canción, Mittelt movía la cabeza mientras disfrutaba el sonido de la guitarra

-Issei-

On the sands of sweet Serkonos

Did we bathe in the sun?

Sharing grapes from Cullero

When you were the only one

Mittelt escucho mi voz, parecía que le gustaba como cantaba. Entonces ella le toco cantar

-Mittelt-

 _On the streets of Karnaca_

 _I met you long ago_

 _When the sea was still peaceful_

 _And the bay it seemed to glow_

Su voz era armoniosa y me encantaba la emoción que transmitía al cantar.

-Issei y Mittelt-

 _We danced and sang_

 _Until the early ships sailed_

 _And when the morning bells rang_

 _Only then we exhaled_

Los 2 nos sonreíamos mientras tocaba el interludio de la canción. Mittelt tarareaba la canción con unos suaves uh. Los 2 disfrutando esta canción, era de las mejores cosas que tenia desde que perdí a mis padres.

No pude evitar que me saliera una lagrima de alegría de mis ojos y recorriera mi mejilla derecha, ella vio esto y me limpio la lagrima, dándome una cálida sonrisa.

Now the sands of Serkonos

They're burning in the sun

 _And the grapes from Cullero_

 _Are withered and finally done_

 _Now we cower in the alley_

 _Of the streets where we did stroll_

 _While the Duke claims our riches_

 _And his firing squads patrol_

 _We run and hide_

 _Until the evening ships sail_

 _When the night is black_

 _Only then do we exhale_

Comencé tocar a la ultima parte de la canción, y era mi momento de terminar con broche de oro esta canción de los dos, cerré los ojos dejándome llevar por la melodía.

-Issei-

So meet me in the shadows

And bring your sweetest grapes

We'll slip onto a whaler

And maybe we'll escape

Termine te tocar, gire mi cabeza para mirarla. Me veía con un gran brillo en sus ojos, se notaba la felicidad en su rostro, el sonrojo en sus mejillas era evidente, esto era lo que me gustaba. Verla sonreír, era lo que me hacia sentir bien, lo que me hacia remontarme a tiempos pasados donde vivía mi feliz inocencia antes de que me fuera arrebatada por esos bastardos.

Nos miramos por unos segundos, hasta que llegaron las risas de ambos.

-¡JAJAJAJA!-Nos reíamos a dúo, era gracias a que al crecer juntos esto se volvió normal entre nosotros. Segundos pasaron y dejamos de reír, para seguido ver las estrellas.

-[Cualquier persona, al igual que yo, dirían que son almas gemelas]-Dijo [Draig] desde mi mente.

-"Eso nunca será real [Draig], ella no tiene sentimientos hacia mi"-Le dije mentalmente resignado-"Puede que yo la ame, pero ella encontrara a alguien mejor que yo, alguien que no vive matando"- Dije tristemente.

Desde los 15 años tuve estos sentimientos por Mittelt, siendo que empezaron a arribar a los 13. Estos 2 años he logrado mantener en lo oculto esto, todo gracias a la practica del autocontrol con demostrar mis sentimientos a simple vista.

-[Te menosprecias Issei, eres uno de los portadores con mejor corazón que yo he tenido]-Me alago, es algo que normalmente-[Se que ella también te ama Issei, solo es cuestión de que pase el tiempo. En algún momento te lo dirá]-Me dio ánimos [Draig], realmente aprecio cuando hace eso.

-"Eso espero [Draig], eso espero.."-Dije para crearme algo de esperanza.

Desde siempre lo he sentido y sabido. Si termino estando en alguna relación amorosa seria, tendré que contar lo que hago, y pues, decir que asesinas delincuentes no sonaría muy bien, ya que solo resonaría la palabra "asesinato". Además mantener secretos de mi vida no es algo que me guste, prefiero tener una relación sin secretos, de confianza mutua.

¡PUM!

Una gran explosión resonó por los alrededores proveniente de la iglesia. Mittelt y yo miramos en la dirección del sonido, estando Mittelt mas sorprendida que yo. Nos levantamos y vinimos como un poco de humo salia por la iglesia.

-¿Qué es lo que paso allá?-Me pregunto.

-Creo que ya termino ese ritual-Le respondí con neutralidad-Creo que esas vibraciones fueron del [Power of Destruction] de la heredera Gremory-Le explique, ella llenándose de sorpresa.

Mittelt ya sabia que era un hibrido, siendo que el hecho de que yo pueda sentir las vibraciones de parte de la energía de los seres vivos todavía le parece sorprendente.

-Voy a verificar que paso-le dije recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de ella.

Me arrodille en el suelo tocando con mi mano el piso, volviendo a usar mi habilidad esperando que se completara mi lectura de la zona.

HYUMM

Las vibraciones llegaron a mi, dándome el resultado de los sucesos. Eran mas débiles las vibraciones, siendo que solo sentí a los 4 [Demonio y a la persona con la energía mas fuera de lo normal, mientras que con los otros seres como los caídos, no se sentían sus vibración por lo que yo creo que estarían muertos seria lo mas seguro.

Me levante mientras que procesaban las lecturas de las vibraciones en mi cabeza. Mittlet me veía esperando que le dijera el resultado, siendo segundos para que dejara de pensar y la mirara para hablarle.

-¿Y bien?-Me pregunto con cierta preocupación en su voz.

-¿Estabas con otros 3 [Ángeles Caídos]?-Le pregunte, ella parece que entendió a lo que iba.

-Si, eran lo que me habían ofrecido ayudarlos en este ritual para conseguir un mayor puesto en [Grigory]-Me respondió con brazos cruzados mientras se quedo con cierta confusión-Cosa que no entendí, ¿Kokabiel-Sama, no que no tenia poder en [Grigory] para subir rangos?-ME pregunto.

-No, no puede-Le respondí seriamente mientras miraba nuevamente a la iglesia, viendo que empezaban a salir brillos rojos de ella-No desde el incidente que provoco en Kanto, eso le quito casi todo poder en [Grigory]-Termine de explicarle.

Ese fue un incidente bastante grande en temas políticos sobrenaturales. El recluto a un grupo de 5 [Caídos] que ocupo para rastrear a poseedores de [Sacred Gears] en Kanto, siendo que al final murieron 6 humanos reencarnados en [Demonios], aumentando la tención de una posible nueva guerra bíblica.

-Eso quiere de decir que.. ¡Ha!-Dio un grito de sorpresa mientras se ponía las dos manos en la boca por el miedo que recorrió su cuerpo.

-Si, Kokabiel tiene algo planeado. Uso a esos [Caídos] como carne de cañón-Dije mi suposición con seriedad, ella empezó a sollozar con lagrimas yendo de sus ojos, hasta llegar al llanto, corriendo a abrazarme por el miedo que le produjo estar cerca de la muerte-Menos mal que llegue a tiempo-Dije casi en un susurro aliviado con los ojos cerrados, correspondí el abrazo de Mittelt y acaricie su cabello para calmarla. Sentía como sus lagrimas empezaban a mojar mi ropa.

Nunca de las veces que se metió en este tipo de cosas nunca tuvo posibilidad de morir, eran simples escaramuzas sin mucha repercusión. Esta era la primera vez que por una elección de ella, llego a estar tan cerca de la muerte, en especial de una magia tan poderosa como el [Power of Destruction], la cual es capaz de destruir cualquier rastro de ser vivo.

No se lo que estés planteando Kokabiel, pero se que eres un maniaco de las luchas al igual que Valí. Tu ansia de volver a estar en guerra es lo que te delata, aun más con ese pensamiento de que los [Caídos] pudieron haber ganado. Pero se que en el fondo eres buena gente, te he conocido y lo puedo decir por experiencia propia.

Descubriré que es lo que tramas Kokabiel y te detendré, no importa si pierdo la única relación que nos mantiene como conocidos. Pero ten algo por seguro.

Te hare pagar por tratar de hacerle daño a Mittelt, y nada ni nadie, me detendrá del acerté sufrir por eso.

{Edificio departamental de Kouh, 00:00 Hrs}

Estaba entrando al departamento, había sido un largo día y solo quiero darme una ducha, comer algo y dormir plácidamente en mi cama.

Desde de que Mittelt terminara de llorar, la lleve a su casa que estaba a las afueras de Kuoh. Ella vivia hay por que quería estar cerca de mi, además de que le serviría si tenia que ver a Azazel.

Clink

Abrí la puerta del departamento y seguido de entrar la cerré, camine por la entrada con el objetivo de ir hacia la ducha. Pasando por la sala y viendo como estaba esta.

-Ese imbécil ni siquiera se encarga de limpiar despues de hacer una fiesta-Dije con gran enojo sintiendo como una vena sobresalía de mi frente.

La sala se encontraba en un estado caótico; latas de cerveza, comida en el suelo, envoltorios de comida y platos rotos se encontraban desparramados por toda la habitación, haciendo que fuera casi imposible transitar por ella. Azazel siempre que hace una fiesta en el departamento, soy yo quien debe limpiar el desastre.

El me daba dinero por hacerlo, no me podía quejar, pero hasta uno se cansa de hacer siempre lo mismo sin que el haga nada.

-[Recuerda que el es un flojo a la hora de la limpieza. Era de esperarse de el que esto sucediera]-Me menciono con resignación [Draig]-[Mínimo el te recompensa al limpiar]- termino de decir. Yo empecé a recoger la basura en el suelo.

-Pero por lo menos debería hacer fiestas mas calmadas-Le dije con mayor enojo-Sino a este paso terminara destruyendo el departamento, y mis cosas con el-Mientras recogía cosas, vi un condón usado tirado en el suelo-¡Que puto asco por dios!-Estaba al borde de vomitar, ese bastardo Azazel me tendrá que pagar muy bien para que le siga haciendo la limpieza.

….

Despues de terminar de limpiar la sala, que tardo mas de lo que esperaba, me dispuse a darme una ducha. Había tenido un día agitado tanto física como mentalmente, así que una buena ducha me vendría muy bien.

El sonido de el agua cayendo al suelo me producía una sensación agradable, relajante. El agua de la regadera mojaba a montes mi cabello, siendo que me disponía a enjabonarme, la vi. En la parte superior de mi mano se encontraba una marca, muy parecida a un pájaro por su forma, una marca que se me entrego hace 7 meses.

Esta era la marca de una, por así decirlo, Diosa de las sombras. Esta marca me permitió tener las sombras a mi control, de lo cual derivaban varias habilidades de las que podría conseguir. Lastimosamente solo poseo dos hasta ahora.

Mis habilidades son: [Desplazamiento de sombras], hace que mi cuerpo se vuelvan sombras por completo, permitiéndome atravesar persona y paredes, solamente con el limitante del tiempo de 30 segundos, además de la lentitud, que de por si la el desplazamiento es rápido, pero no tanto como seria correr el mismo rango. Es bastante útil, ya que me permite esquivar cualquier tipo de proyectil o magia. Y [Incremento Umbral], hacia que cualquier parte de mi cuerpo generara una gran acumulación de sombras, las cuales aumentaban de manera exponencial mis golpes, con la única desventaja de que eso gastaba mis [Acumulaciones de sombras].

Las [Acumulaciones de sombra] eran algo pasivo de la marca. Cualquier ser que yo hubiera derrotado, la marca drenaría las sombras en su interior y me la entregaba para usarlo yo mismo. No era necesario que el ser muriera para drenar sus sombras, puede ser también a quienes siguen vivos al derrotarlos, pero el sacar sus sombras les produciría una fatiga enorme en el cuerpo.

Pasaron unos minutos para que yo terminara de bañare, saliendo vestido con una camisa blanca y unos pantaloncillos de color verde.

Fue directamente a la cocina para hacerme algo de comer, tanto trabajo físico de asesinar a delincuentes te deja con hambre. Me estaba preparando una sopa ramen cuando recordé algo.

-Casi se me olvida, tengo que terminar ese libro de historia bíblica o sino Baraqiel-san volverá a mandarme con Penemue-san-Recordé de repente dándome un escalofrió al recordar los castigos de ella. Puede que sea fuerte de actitud, pero ella si que puede sacar un gran miedo a cualquier persona.

Al estar en custodia de Azazel, el debía educarme y cuidarme. A el no le gustaba el sistema educativo de los humanos, así que aprovechando que el iba constantemente a [Grigory], me llevaba con el y le pedía a Baraqiel que me enseñara.

El era quien entrenaba a los [Caídos], así que hizo un tiempo de su agenda para enseñarme todo lo importante para vivir en cualquier sociedad, siendo las sociedades bíblicas estando en el mismo saco, también se encargo de mi entrenamiento físico, que la verdad, el era alguien muy exigente en estos temas.

Y cuando apareció la [Boosted Gear], Azazel se encargo personalmente en entrenarme. El es un fanático de los [Sacred Gear], así que tener a alguien a su tutela, aparte de Vali, que tuviera una [Longinus], le serviría bastante en su investigación para crear [Sacred Gears] artificiales. Llevándome a los limites de mi fuerza cada día, siendo mi logro mas reciente el mantener mi [Balance Breaker] por mas de 20 minutos seguidos sin cansarme.

Estaba por abrir la puerta de mi habitación, tomando el picaporte para entrar, pero algo paso.

Shiuu~

Un soplido me salto las alertas, este soplido, este frio que me provoca como si sintiera el frio de la mismísima muerte. Lo había sentido antes, cuando ella me visito, cuando me dio la marca.

Sabia lo que iba a suceder, así que me arme de valor, y abrí la puerta.

Ya no se encontraba mi habitación, siendo que ahora se encontraba un camino de cristal del cual fluían dentro de el sombras, este camino llevándome a lo que seria un patio de un castillo hecho del mismo cristal del camino. Este lugar se encontraba cubierto de un vacío completamente gris oscuro, con suerte se podía visualizar las cosas a 20 metros de distancia.

-Con que nos vuelve a visitar, ¿no [Draig]?-Le pregunte con cierta sorpresa, empecé a caminar hacia esa estructura de cristal.

-[Si issei, despues de 5 meses nos vuelve a visitar]-me menciono respondiendo mi pregunta-[Es increíble el frio que produce este lugar, incluso siendo que soy solo un espíritu, sentir tal frio es impresionante]-dijo igual de sorprendido.

-Bueno, es la [Diosa de las Sombras], debe hacerle honor a su titulo-Le brome sacándole una risa.

-[Bueno eso es cierto jaja, tiene que vivir con lo que es]-Dijo entre risas.

Mientras mas me acercaba a la edificación, mas podía ver lo que se encontraba cerca de ella, un edificio. Un edifico parecido a los de la época feudal japonesa, solo que hecha del mismo cristal, tela de color blanco como las puerta y oro presente en los tejados, en los borde de edificio y en los marco de puertas y ventanas.

Al llegar a la entrada de esos muros, quede en frente de unas puertas hechas de oro con diseños de un tipo de símbolo extraño. Se abrieron de repente las puertas a unos segundos de estar frente a ella, dejándome ver el interior del patio de enfrente.

Esta hecho de un extraño pasto verde oscuro, parecido a el humo que se dispersaba en el aire; un árbol hecho del cristal y con flores de sombras morado claro, también había una escalera que dirigía a la entrada del edificio, hecha del cristal y barandales de oro. Habían estatuas en forma de animales, siendo 7: un lobo, un zorro, una araña, una águila, un león, un carnero y un toro, poseían unos grabas extraños en una lengua que no conocía, y eso que se 20 idiomas gracias a las clases de Baraqiel.

Empecé a caminar por el interior del patio, este lugar ya lo conocí desde hace tiempo, solo que solo lo había visto una vez, y todavía me parece impresionante. Miraba el árbol intrigado, cuando tocaba el cristal lo sentía como acuoso, y las flores que alcanzaba se desasían en mi mano al tocarlas, saliendo otras cuando las que toque habían desaparecido.

-Nos volvemos a ver Issei Hyodou-Me dijo la voz de una mujer atrás de mi, cuando estaba viendo los arboles, me dio vuelta y era ella, con su sonrisa tan característica.

-Es un gusto volver a verla Aubris-Sama-Dije cortésmente mientras le hacia una reverencia a ella.

Ella era una chica de unos 21 años según su apariencia, pero en realidad tiene miles de años en su vida. Tiene un cabello blanco con franjas de morado y negro, ojos morados con destellos parecidos a las de una estrella. Lleva una especie de hibrido de vestido-kimono, de color azul oscuro y dorado que dejaba ver un poco del pecho de ella y unos zapato de kimono negros.

Lo que mas resaltaba de ella era su cuerpo, que estaba lleno de símbolos y tatuajes, siendo el mas resaltado el de la marca de mi mano izquierda en su pecho.

-No me gusta que me hablen con honorarios-Dio una mueca en su rostro en señal de disgusto-Solo dime Aubris-Me dijo con una sonrisa, yo también sonreí.

-Esta bien Aubris-Le dije en un asentimiento del cual ella sonrió-Entonces-dije de repente llamando su atención-¿Qué es lo que la pasa para que me llame despues de 5 meses? Si mal no recuerdo, usted me dijo que tenia asuntos pendientes-Le pregunte curioso por la razón del por que me trajo a su reino de sombras.

Ella no me dijo nada, solamente se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia las puertas de la casa, estas abriéndose solas, me hizo una señal de que la siguiera, cosa que hice y entrando a la casa.

El interior no presentaba cristal mas que en las paredes de la estructura, siendo su piso de madera al igual que el techo. Habían muebles de madera calara, estantes con distintos libros escritos en la lengua que tienen los símbolos de Aubris en el cuerpo, al igual que distintas figuras hechas de jade y en el centro una mesa hecha de oro solido con un diseño de Ying y yang pero con un lobo y un zorro.

-Casi no ha cambiado nada desde la ultima vez que vine-Dije sorprendido, mientras veía un cuadro de un una ciudad como medieval pero con ciertos avances tecnológicos que tenemos hoy en día.

-Pues es cierto, no he logrado conseguir muchas cosas, por que no puedo se tan constante mis viajes al mundo terrenal-Dijo con cierta triste sentándose en una colcha de la mesa oro, yo sentándome en la otra que había.

-Que mala suerte. Con lo poco que te conozco me di cuenta de cuanto de gustan los recuerdos-Le mencione, ella moviendo la cabeza negando.

-Tranquilo Issei, no te preocupes por eso-Saco de debajo de la mesa unas tazas de te y una tetera, y empezó a servir el te. Me dio mi taza con te, le dio un sorbo, era un sabor increíblemente delicioso y dulce.

-Además que en los asuntos que tenia no tenia tiempo de conseguir cosas. Estaba mas ocupada con asuntos del [Primero]-Dijo calmadamente dándole un sorbo a su te, yo por mi parte casi me atraganto con el te que tenia en mi boca por la sorpresa.

El que nombra al [Primero], es sorpréndete para mi. El fue el primero en recibir la bendición de la [Marca de Aubris], y no sabia nada mas que su existencia, y que siguiera vivo me hacia pensar la posibilidad de conocerlo, y que me guie en el uso de mis poderes con la marca.

-¿Sigue vivo el [Primero]?. Me gustaría conocerlo, ¿me podrías decir donde encontrarlo?-Le pregunte rápidamente a Aubris con gran curiosidad, ella solamente soltó unas risillas con la boca tapada.

-Fufufu, parece que alguien esta muy interesado de conocer a Shay-Dijo entre risillas. Entonces el [Primero] se llama "Shay".

-Si, me gustaría conocerlo para que me instruya en el uso de mi marca-Le dije con decisión, quiero controlar a toda costa mis habilidades y conseguir mas, con tal de aumentar la eficiencia de mi trabajo. Aubris me miro con un semblante mas serio.

-Aunque te dijera donde se encuentra, no lo podrías visitar. No tan fácilmente-Dio un sorbo a su te mientras que me dejaba confuso.

-¿¡Como que nunca podría visitarlo!?-Pregunte en voz alta.

-Pues porque el vive en otra dimensión-Me respondió mientras se terminaba de tomar su te con calma.

…..

¿¡QUEEEEEE!?

Grite fuertemente haciendo que algunos objetos de vidrio de la habitación vibraran, esto lo hice sin querer, ya que mi parte [Banshee] hacen que mis grito aumenten su potencia.

-¿¡Como que vive en otra dimensión!?-Quería saber el porque de esto, el porque el pertenece a otra dimensión si fuimos marcados por la misma Diosa.

-Déjame te explico Issei-Dejo la taza de te en un borde la mesa-Puedes sacar la tetera y el vaso, ¿por favor?-Me pidió y con un asentimiento yo lo hice.

De la mesa empezaron a salir sombras que empezaban a formar una especie de holograma, esta mostraba a un hombre de unos 23 años con pelo cortado a los lados y con una cola de caballo hecha con el pelo que tenia en su parte media de la cabeza. Vestía un traje de la época del siglo 19, parecida a las de un noble, siendo esta mas hechas para la pelea, tenia un cinturón con una correa que llevaba un arma llamada "Khopesh", una arma usada por los antiguos egipcios, y en su mano izquierda resplandecía con un morado intenso la [Marca de Aubris].

-El es Shay, Shay Solaire, el primer humano que le otorgue mi marca-Empezó a explicarme con calma-Es el protegido de la Princesa Celestia y protector de la Princesa Twilight. Y como te dije, vive en una dimensión completamente diferente a la nuestra-Las sombras empezaron a cambiar dejando ver otro holograma.

Ahora se mostraba a dos hombres en frente de una especie de altar con un amuleto sujeto por cadenas.

-En esta dimensión no existen ninguna de las facciones bíblicas que conoces, esta posee sus propios dioses que guían a los habitantes de esta-Con que una única facción de dioses, esa dimensión es bastante interesante-Estos dejaron una maquina que, por así decirlo, resetearía el orden natural de esa dimensión. Un amuleto de se activaría cuando los humanos aumentaran su codicia y empezaran a profanar lugares sagrados de los dioses-Continuo con la explicación-Esta al final se activo a los 3000 años del primer contacto de los dioses con los humanos. Producido por un par de jóvenes adultos, que entre ellos estaba la vida pasada de Shay-Termino la explicación, cambiando el holograma a uno de uno de los hombres cayendo por un precipicio circular, supongo que ese era Shay.

-¿Y que cambio en el orden natural de esa dimensión?-Esta historia de la dimensión del [Primero se esta poniendo interesante y quiero saber mas.

-El orden natural cambio a uno de predominación dual, ósea, dos seres mas avanzados que la mayoría de especies son los que predominaban ese mundo; los humanos y los ponys humanoides-¿Enserio dijo ponis humanoides?-Los dioses dieron a 2 potrancas el poder mas cercano a un dios, estas eran las princesas Luna y Celestia. Los humanos y los ponys convivieron como iguales por miles de años-El holograma cambio a como en una ciudad habían personas y Ponys con cuerpo de humanos pero con cabeza de Pony, estos vestidos al igual que las personas-Hasta que llego la "gran plaga"-Entonces el holograma cambio a un panorama donde varias personas estaban cayendo al suelo, siendo tratadas de socorrer por ponys.

-¿La "gran plaga"? -Pregunte confundido haciendo énfasis en las ultimas 2 palabras.

-Si, la gran plaga-Me respondió con un tono mas serio-Fue la época mas oscura de esa tierra, siendo que una plaga generada de la nada empezó a dar fin a la vida de los humanos de la tierra de Equestria, el nombre de la tierra de esa dimensión, ninguno de los Dioses de esa dimensión saben la razón de la existencia de esa plaga, o del porque solamente solo afecto a los humanos, pero lo cierto era que los pocos humanos que quedaban, se contaban con los dedos de las manos. Solo el simple avistamiento de unos era algo extraño de ver-El holograma cambio a un mapa completo de ese mundo, siendo que apareciera como unos 9 humanos a lo largo de todo este mapa.

-Que terrible, y, ¿Cuánto tiempo paso en sa tierra desde esa plaga?-Me imagine las tristeza que debieron tener algunos amigos ponys por parte de los humanos, o de las persona que vieron ver a sus seres queridos morir frente a ellos.

-Ahora mismo pasaron unos 250 años desde la gran plaga. Siendo Shay, hasta ahora, el único humano sobre toda Equestria-Me dijo mostrándome de nuevo el mapa, siendo que ahora solo salía la silueta de Shay sobre una ciudad cerca de una montaña.

-Me imagino lo terrible que se sintió al perder a sus padres, y terminar siendo el único de su especie-ME hago una idea de lo que debió sentir Shay ante ser el único de su familia vivo.

-En realidad-Dijo de repente-El no conoció a sus padres. Sino que el nació y sus padres fueron desafortunados de poseer una enfermedad terminal, Shay no la heredo por suerte, así que quedo huérfano a los 2 meses de nacido-Menciono con tristeza mientras el holograma cambiaba a un bebe era encontrado por una Pony con aspectos de Unicornio y Pegaso-Yo misma me encargue de dejarlo con la Princesa Celestia, quien se encargo de cuidarlo y educarlo, siendo ella su madre adoptiva, pero políticamente siendo su protectora, ella lo considera como su hijo-Termino de mencionar mientras que el holograma cambiaba a uno de la "Alicornio" caminado con un Shay mas pequeño sujetándolo de la mano por los pasillos de un castillo.

-Que suerte le que encontrara a alguien que lo quiera como aun hijo-Dije feliz por el, por lo menos logro tener a alguien quien lo haya querido.

Tengo mas dudas sobre Shay, pero quiero dejar eso para despues. Tengo que llegar al porque Aubris me trajo llamo de nuevo, y del porque de que el [Primero] es de otra dimensión.

-Pero-Llame la atención de Aubris, desapareciendo el holograma y volviendo a estar la mesa en su estado normal-¿Porque Shay es de otra dimensión y es uno de los marcados por ti, además del porque me trajiste aquí?-Pregunte cambiando a un semblante ella tomando el mismo.

-La razón por la que Shay es uno que posee mi magia, es debido a que las sombras son las que controlan por quien ser manipuladas-Me empezó a explicar-Dependiendo de las sombras se pueden tener hasta dos marcados en la misma dimensión. Todo eso depende que el flujo de sombras aumente en tal dimensión, en pocas palabras, entre mas seres que posean una mayor cantidad de sombras en su interior, decidirá si habrá otro marcado-Me termino de explicar, dejándome pensativo. Entonces por eso es la razón del por que el [Primero] esta en otra dimensión-Y por lo que te traje aquí-Dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Ella se levanto de la colcha y se dirigido hacia un mueble en forma de caja fuerte, con diseños elegantes y el mismo símbolo Ying Yang de la mesa. Con un giro en el símbolo, este se separo en dos abriéndose y mostrando lo que se encontraba en su interior.

Un total de 7 tipos de [Talismanes] hechos con el cristal de este mundo, solo que estos no tenían las sombras fluyendo en estas. Aubris saco 2 de las que tenia y volvió a cerrar la caja moviendo al símbolo en su estado original, cerrándola en la acción. Lo raro es que había compartimientos de otros 7 [ Talismanes], pero no se encontraba ninguno de esos 7.

Camino hacia la mesa se sentó en la colca y dejo en medio de las mesa los 2 [Talismanes]. Estos tenían un arco de metal por la parte superior de la figura de estrella de seis puntas que tenia, con el símbolo de la de [Marca de Aubris] en el centro, estando marcados como una cicatriz en el cristal.

-Estos son los [Talismanes], son los canalizadores de el poder de mi marca, y los que proveen de habilidades a ti y a Shay-Me entrego uno de ellos, y al tenerlo en mis manos, sentí algo raro.

El [Talismán] lentamente absorbía todo mi poder de sombras que había conseguido con mis asesinatos, solo dejándome con mi energía de sombras base que tenia al obtener mi marca.

Cuando termino de absorber mi energía la marca del [Talismán] empezó a emitir un brillo morado y negro, además de las sombras fluyendo por el cristal del este.

-Imagina que absorbes de nuevo todo el poder que te quito-Me ordeno cosa que acepte a la orden sin rechistar.

Entonces imagine como absorbía nuevamente mis sombras del [Talismán[, este empezando a brillar, siendo que la marca del este empezó a dirigir su brillo enérgico hacia mi marca. Este traspaso de energía me volvía a traer mi fuerza de nuevo, pero con mas fuerza que la de la que ya poseía.

Una nueva habilidad surgía en mi.

Empecé a flotar mientras que sombras flotaban alrededor de mi, siendo su destino mi marca. Deje caer el [Talismán] al suelo, este seguía proveyéndome de sombras mientras flotaba, hasta pasados unos 20 segundos en los que deje de flotar, cayendo suavemente al suelo mire como mi marca palpitaba en sombras, yo sintiendo un frio constante en cada palpitación.

Cerré mis ojos mientras recuperaba el aliento, eso me trajo mucho trabajo, tanto físico como espiritual. Abrí los ojos nuevamente un minuto despues determinar que recuperar el aliento, mire mi marca, esta dejo de brillar, pero sabia que había conseguido un nuevo poder.

-Sal al patio si quieres probar tu muevo poder. Pero antes, guárdate este [Talismán]-Me lo dio en mis manos. Temí que este también absorbiera mis sombras, pero no hizo nada. Que raro.

Guarde el [Talismán] en uno de los bolsillos que tenia mi pantaloncillo. Mire de nuevo a Aubris quien estaba apunto de volver a hablarme.

-Guarda este por precaución, no estaré en un tiempo mas, así que mejor te lo entrego ahora mismo para evitar problemas futuros-Me menciono mientras volvía a su sonrisa calmada-Este encontrara momento oportuno Issei, proveyéndote de un nuevo poder. Que vas a tener que estar a la altura de dominarlo-.

-No la decepcionare Aubris-Dije con decisión, quiero estar a la altura de los estándares de Aubris, y demostrar ser digno de la marca que me dio.

-Se que no lo harás Issei, tu determinación se parece a la de Shay-Me alago con una sonrisa, espero que algún día me encuentre con Shay, por lo que me conto hasta ahora, seria una persona interesante de conocer-Quizás en algún momento lo conozcas, solo si el destino así lo quiere-Me menciono seguido de que ambos saliéramos al patio.

Espero que eso ocurra, quiero conocer a mi antecesor, saber que tan fuerte es, y lo mas importante; que me diga cual es ese poder final del que me hablo Aubris cuando me entrego la marca.

Salimos al patio, que aumentaba su potencia hacia una dirección, hacia mi. Quizás el hecho de yo haya sido concebido con un nuevo poder hacia que las sombras aumentaran su atención hacia mi. Las sombras son un ser vivo y pensante, eso lo sabia desde hace tiempo, por lo que no me sorprende de me tomen mas atención a mi.

Me pare en medio del patio, siendo visto por Aubris desde las escaleras de la casa. Desde dentro de mi sabia cono debía invocar esta nueva habilidad, pero el efecto no lo sabia. ¿Sera ofensivo o de sigilo?, cualquiera de las dos me sirve.

-Bien, ¡hagámoslo [Draig]!-Dije mentalmente a mi compañero con determinación.

-[¡Si, Issei!]-Me respondió de la misma forma [Draig].

Entonces mi marca brillo del mismo tono que siempre, dándome el punto de inicio para lanzarlo.

Con mis brazos con fuerza cree una X, empezando a generarse mi poder. Cuando puse mis brazos en esa posición, rápidamente sombras se empezaron a acumular frente a mi, haciendo un muro denso. Entonces es una habilidad defensiva, puede que no la use en mi trabajo, pero me vendrá bien en otras cosas, despues de todo una buena defensa puede ser un buen ataque.

-[Un muro defensivo hecho de sombras, interesante. Te será bastante útil contra cualquier ser sobrenatural que use magia]-Me menciono [Draig] bastante satisfecho con la habilidad.

-Si, será muy útil en un futuro, eso seguro-Dije igual de satisfecho por mi nueva habilidad-Gracias, por los regalos Aubris-Agradecí con una reverencia, ella moviendo su mano para que me detuviera.

-No es necesario que me agradezcas, tarde o temprano tenia que tarde una recompensa por tu trabajo tan duro en mejor con tus habilidades con mi marca-Me miro con una sonrisa agradable. Ella me agrada mucho, es muy amable conmigo.

-Espero que nos veamos pronto, y suerte con los asuntos que tenga-Me despedí con una sonrisa, ella aumentado la suya.

-Si, nos vemos pronto Issei-Se despidió, haciendo un movimiento de manos del cual abrió un portal hacia mi cuarto atrás mío-Te deseo suerte Issei, tu historia será digna de contar. Te lo aseguro-Me termino de alagar, yo solo asentí con una sonrisa y cruce el portal.

Issei había cruzado el portal que le permitió Aubris. Llegando a su habitación la cual tenia todas sus cosas: su cama, su ropero, sus libros de temas variados; Cálculos matemáticos, economía, política tanto humana como sobrenatural, además de historia de ambas partes. Y sus fotos de el con su familia. Que guardaba con gran aprecio, y que le recordaban que ellos, aunque muertos, siguen con el.

Estaba desorientado por el brillo que lo segó al atravesar el portal. Pasaron segundos para que se recuperara, y volviera en si, mirando de lado a lado para saber que realmente estaba en su cuarto, al saberlo se tranquilizo, recogió el libro que estaba buscando antes que Aubris lo llevara a su mundo de una de sus estanterías.

Salió de su cuarto con el libro a mano y empezó a tomar su rumbo a cocina, donde lo esperaba la comida ya lista que estaba preparando.

El tiempo en el mundo de Aubris no influía en el tiempo real, así que todo seguía como si nunca lo hubieran transportado. Miro su marca, con la curiosidad de algún cambio en esta. Esta no presentaba ningún cambio, era la misma marca que tuvo desde hace 7 meses.

Al llegar a la cocina, Issei se sirvió el ramen que estaba caliente y listo para comer, este lo empezó a comer con gusto mientras leía el libro. Este mientras leía el capitulo: "La Segunda Gran Guerra Bíblica", miro el tiempo en el reloj de la cocina. Eran las 00:35 horas.

-Se me olido que el tiempo en el mundo de Aubris, no cuenta en el real-Se dijo a si mismo recordando ese dato.

De repente sintió unas vibraciones cercanas, una energía que el ya conocía y que era su tutor, esta estaba acercándose a paso tranquilo a la puerta del departamento. Este conocido de Issei llego a la puerta abriéndola con unas copias de las llaves del departamento.

-¡Ya llegue!-Dijo la voz de un hombre adulto desde la entrada.

Entonces llegando a la sala aparición un hombre adulto de unos 30 años aproximadamente, cabello negro y la parte delantera rubia, ojos color violeta y una barba bien cuidada. Llevaba un traje formal de color negro y unos zapatos negros.

Este no era nada mas ni nada menos que: Azazel, el gobernador de los [Ángeles Caídos], investigador empeñado en crear [Sacred Gears] artificiales, un mujeriego y fiestero de primera, además de ser el tutor legal de Issei. Este llegaba con unos papeles en sus brazos, y con una cara de cansancio bastante notable.

-¡Oh!, parece que te me adelantaste-Menciono el mechi-dorado-¿Todavía queda algo?-Pregunto con una sonrisa nerviosa, el [Caído] tenia hambre ya que no había comido nada desde el almuerzo que fue a las 3 de la tarde.

-Si, queda un poco de ramen en la estufa. Si quieres te puedo servir-Le ofreció el castaño servicialmente. Aunque fuera un mujeriego y un pervertido, issei le seguía teniendo respeto a Azazel.

-Si por favor-Acepto el ofrecimiento con las manos juntas frente a su rostro, y se sentó en la mesa-Hoy fue un largo día, ¿sabes Issei?-le pregunto Azazel al chico mientras este se sacaba la corbata.

-¿Qué paso?-Pregunto curioso el castaño sirviendo el ramen en un plato y entregándoselo al mechi-dorado.

-Gracias-Dije mientras recibía el plato de comida, y dio una probada al ramen-Esta muy bueno. Bueno voy al grano, recuerdas que le había mandado una carta a Sirzechs y Michael, ¿verdad?-Le pregunto al castaño mientras seguía comiendo.

-Si, el llamado a un tratado de paz, lo recuerdo muy bien-Le respondió el castaño mientras este seguía calmado comiendo.

-Pues logre que esa reunión se lleve acabo-Menciono con tono victorioso en su voz el [Caído]-Tenemos todavía que tener la fecha y el lugar en que lo haremos, son detalles, pero lo importante es que se hará-Explico mientras seguía comiendo la comida con gusto.

-¡Guau!-Exclamo sorprendido el castaño ante lo dicho por su tutor-Felicidades, se lo que significa esto para ti, asi que te felicito de parte mía-Lo felicito el joven sacándole una sonrisa a su tutor.

-Gracias Issei, ¿por cierto que tal el dia? Desde [Grigory] supe por las noticia por tus asesinatos de hoy, ¿paso algo aparte de ello?-Pregunto el mechi-dorado a su protegido, este le interesaba lo que pasaba el día a día de la vida del castaño.

-Pues lo normal-Respondió con tranquilidad-Tuve mis clases con Baraqiel, entrene con mis poderes, tanto los de [Banshee] como los de mi marca, asesine a unos delincuentes y pues estuve con Mittelt por unas horas-El castaño recordó algo-Por cierto que quiero pedir un favor-Le pidió el castaño a su tutor, quien ya sabia lo que iba a pedir.

-Otro ascenso a ella, ¿no es cierto?-Pregunto el [Caído] suspirando ya acostumbrado a esa petición. El castaño solamente asintió-Ya es la segunda vez este mes Issei, este paso no me quedara de otra que subirla a [Cadre]- explico suspirando por tantos favores que le pedía el castaño de este tipo.

-Esta es la ultima vez que te lo pido, ella solo quiera llegar a este rango, siempre quiso ser una guardaespaldas de [Cadre], por favor-Dijo con tono suplicante agachando la cabeza y juntando las manos suplicando que cumpliera esa petición, el [Caído] solo suspiro y no tuvo otra que aceptarla.

-Esta bien, que sea la ultima vez-Acepto a regaña dientes el mechi-dorado-Pero a cambio me debes otras 11 almas-Ordeno con tono autoritario.

-Hecho-Le respondió el castaño con una sonrisa, ahora sabia que había conseguido el puesto que siempre había deseado su amiga.

La razón del porque Issei usaba las almas de delincuentes como moneda para favores de Azazel era simple. Al estar Azazel estando constantemente en la búsqueda de la creación de [Sacred Gears] artificiales, el tenia que experimentar con la inserción de almas en objetos que las mantuvieran dentro de ellas y que tuvieran una función sin que las almas se vean inmersas en su uso.

Entonces porque no usar a la escoria del mundo humano como conejillos de indias para un bien mayor, así servirían de algo las almas de lo peor de la sociedad.

-¿Y algún informe sobre esta noche?-Azazel cambio a un semblante mas serio al igual que Issei.

Issei al estar constantemente fuera en la noche por Kuoh, el fue encargado por Azazel de monitorear cualquier anomalía sobrenatural en la zona.

-Otro ritual de extracción de [Sacred Gear], el segundo en un año-Le informo dejando su plato de comida y la de Azazel al lavabo.

Esto de los rituales de extracciones de [Sacred Gear] se estaba empezando a ver mas seguido por las constantes intenciones de buscar crear una nueva guerra bíblica. Esto de los rituales de extracción era para aumentar la tensión con los [Demonios de clase alta] que dominaban una zona, para hacerlos aumentar su odio hacia los [Ángeles Caídos] y prender la mecha de la guerra.

-¿Cuál fue el resultado?-Pregunto buscando mas información el [Caído].

-No lo lograron-Esto llamo la atención de Azazel-La heredera Gremory y su sequito se encargaron de los 3 [Caidos] que estaban llevando acabo el ritual y los sacerdotes corruptos. La poseedora del [Sacred Gear] fue reencarnada por la heredera , siendo ahora parte de su sequito-Termino de explicar con mas detalle el castaño mientras se tomaba una vaso de agua.

-¿Cuál era?-Pregunto con curiosidad.

-Sus vibraciones de energía eran suaves, lo mas seguro un [Sacred Gear] de apoyo y curación. Lo mas cercano que encuentro a esas vibraciones es el [Twilight Healing]-Opino el castaño mientras se ponía la mano en la barbilla pensando en cual seria el [Sacred gear].

-Parece que la heredera se saco una gran pieza jajaja-Dijo entre risas el mechi-dorado.

-Si, ya lo creo-Agrego el castaño terminando otro vaso de agua, dejándolo en la mesa y aumentado su expresión seria-Hay una ultima cosa que tengo que decirte- Azazel vio su expresión seria y se hizo una idea de lo que tendría que decir.

-¿Que paso?-Al preguntar se notaba preocupación en el rostro del [Caído].

-Ella me volvió a visitar, Aubris volvió a llevarme a su mundo-Le explico viendo la marca de su mano.

-¿Qué quería?-Aumento la curiosidad del mechi-dorado, el estaba bastante interesado en la existencia de una diosa de las sombras que le haya entregado a Issei esos poderes.

-Con las sombras que absorbí de todos los delincuentes desde hace 5 meses, ella me entrego dos [Talismanes]-Le mostro el que le había dado su nuevo poder, Azazel lo sostuvo mientras miraba detenidamente la composición de este objeto-Ese me dio una nueva habilidad, a cambio de absorber las sombras que tenia, este nueva habilidad se llama: [Muro de Sombras], es defensivo además de útil contra proyectiles-Se levanto y le mostro su nueva habilidad creando un muro de sombras, cabe destacar lo sorprendido que quedo Azazel ante tal habilidad.

Lo que interesaba a Azazel de este tipo de "magia", fácilmente confundida por la magia de sombras, era su diferencia con esta. La [Magia de Sombras] a diferencia de los poderes de la [Marca de Aubris] eran mayores; siendo que la magia solamente usaba una especie de humo negro casi parecido a las sombras, pero que no podía tomar forma solida, además de sus usos como [Magia de Corrupción], y lo demás no tenia nada mas que ver con sombras. Mientras que los poderes de la [marca de Aubris], controlaban el 100% de las sombras que posee el cuerpo de uno, además de la capacidad de absorber las sombras de otros seres, siendo esta un control complejo sobre algo que se supone no debería producir ningún efecto físico, pero este control, rompe cualquier lógica existente; Gracias al hecho de que estas sombras pueden tomar aspectos solidos, son capaces de dañar a un cuerpo y de convertir al usuario en una sombra viviente que es invulnerable a cualquier tipo de proyectil mientras se desplaza.

-¿Y no conseguiste otro poder con el segundo [Talismán] que te dio?-Pregunto con mayor curiosidad por saber si habia otra habilidad sorpresa.

-No, no conseguí una nueva habilidad-Respondió el castaño, entristeciendo al [Caído]-Ella me dijo que cuando sea el momento indicado, el [Talismán] me dará un nuevo poder. Solo es cuestión de esperar-Explico tranquilamente antes de levantarse de la mesa-Me voy a dormir, buenas noches-Dio las buenas noches el castaño que iba con dirección a su cuarto.

-Buenas noches, duerme bien. Mañana tendrás que ir a la escuela-Dijo mientras sacaba una cerveza del refrigerador, estas palabras detuvieron en seco.

-¿C-como es eso?-Dijo casi en susurro el castaño, consternado ante tal declaración de su tutor.

-Sirzechs me dijo que quiera que alguien de mis filas cuidara a su hermana, la heredera Gremory, con tal de mejorar nuestras relación política con los [demonios]-Empezó a explicar mientras le daba sorbos a su cerveza-Vali, estaba ocupado, además que no puedo mandar a alguno de mis sirvientes por que tengo que encargarme de encontrar a rebeldes. Entonces no había mejor opción que tu, ya que debes terminar tu formación educacional, sino no tendrás que en algún futuro decides dejar de trabajar para mi y sentar cabeza con un trabajo bien pagado-Termino de beber su cerveza empezado con otra.

-Literalmente me estas diciendo que actué de niñera de una heredera [Demonio de clase alta]-Dijo con una vena en la cabeza de Issei mientras apretaba el puño-Además me estas diciendo que tengo que dejar mis clases de entrenamiento físico con Baraqiel. No se tu, pero el creo que se enojaría-Uso de argumento el castaño para no ir a la escuela.

Issei no le agradaba la escuela, todo por un pensamiento que ha mantenido desde los 12 años. Porque tener que aguantar 14 años de formación educacional cuando puedes lograr todo eso en 8 años, siendo 7 años perdidos de tiempo valioso.

-Con lo de Baraqiel no te preocupes, ya hable con el. El te hará entrenamiento físico a las 2 horas despues de tus clases en la Academia Kouh-Suspiro derrotado el castaño y resignado a volver al infierno llamado preparatoria-Por cierto-Dijo esa palabra otra vez aumentando el enojo de Issei.

-¿Ahora que?-Pregunto el castaño al borde de ir y estrangular al [Caído].

-Le hable a Sirzechs sobre ti, y me dijo que le ayudaras a romper el compromiso de su hermana con el heredero Phenex-Le menciono llegando a un punto de enojo increíblemente mayor el castaño con su tutor.

Antes que pudiera hacer algo de lo que se arrepintiera, recordó que con tanto que el le pidió, el mismo podría aprovecharse de eso y conseguir un favor enorme. Así que silenciosamente el castaño dejo el comedor y fue a su cuarto para descansar.

Ya en su cuarto se preparo para dormir, pero antes tenia que hablar con su mas grande compañero.

-[Draig], ¿Qué crees que podríamos sacar de bueno con lo que me pidió Azazel?-Llamo a su compañero seguido de la pregunta.

-[No lo se Issei, eso lo veremos despues]-Le respondió [Draig] a su compañero sin saber que conseguir para ambos-[Pero algo bueno de esto, es que podríamos pelear contra alguien tan fuerte como el [Fénix]]-Menciono con ansias de batalla, y transfiriéndoselas a su compañero.

-Si, ¡creo que desde ahora las cosas se pondrán mas interesantes [Draig]!-Exclamo con gran emoción el castaño.

-[Ya lo veo compañero. Sali de lo normal no hará nada malo]-Le respondió con la misma emoción.

-Hasta mañana Compañero-Se despidió el castaño.

-[Hasta mañana compañero]-Se despidió igualmente [Draig], siendo que los dos se durmieron al instante.

Esto es normal, despues de todo, mañana tendrían un día muy largo, con un cambio de rutina mas emocionante. Comenzando así la historia de Issei Hyodou, el [Segundo Marcado de Aubris].

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 2 Nueva vida escolar

Capitulo 2 Nueva vida escolar:

{Academia Kuoh, Salón del concejo estudiantil} {6:00 Hrs}

La academia Kuoh, la mas prestigiosa escuela de la ciudad, estaba preparándose para iniciar la clases, y la llegada de los alumnos que estaba en sus casa preparándose para venir a esta institución. Antes solo las chicas eran las permitidas para venir a esta escuela, pero con el tiempo se abrieron las puertas a los chicos, esto creo una gran desigualdad en ambos géneros de estudiantes en la escuela; habiendo mas chicas que chicos en esta. Algunos chicos considerando esto una gran dicha, porque entre mas chicas, mas posibilidades de conseguir un amorío.

También entraron estudiantes masculinos que solo provocaban problemas de todo tipo; desde delincuentes hasta pervertidos sin remedio, siendo estos ultimo representados por 2 estudiantes, Matsuda y Motohama. El calvo pervertido y los lentes pervertidos, eran los mayores expositores de la lividez en este lugar, todos los días demostrando su perversión en publico hablando la de las tallas de las alumnas, como de películas porno que conseguían y atesoraban como tesoros imperiales.

Todos los días las miembros de clubes deportivos mandaban quejas de este tipo de problemas al consejo estudiantil, y siempre eran respondidas por su presidenta o sus miembros; desde llamados de atención hasta suspensiones eran los castigos que imponía el consejo, siendo que el máximo seria la expulsión de la institución educacional.

Su presidenta Sona Shitori, era la jueza y jurado de los castigos impuestos a estos problemáticos, siendo apodada "La presidenta de hielo" por su actitud fría y neutral a la hora de hablar de los temas éticos escolares, al igual que la frialdad al dictar la sentencia de los castigos. Era temida y a la vez amada por los estudiantes, muchos considerándola una "belleza fría". De cabello negro corto y ojos rosas con unos lentes morados, y con el uniforme de la academia Kuoh.

Pero la realidad era mas sorpréndete que la mentira, siendo que Sona Shitori no era quien se creía, en realidad llamándose: "Sona Sitri". Heredera de la casa demoniaca Sitri, y una [Demonio] de clase alta, era la segunda dueña del territorio de la ciudad de Kuoh. Esta estudiando en esta escuela para estar oculta entre los humanos, junto con su servidumbre, los demás miembros del consejo.

* * *

Me encontraba sentada en mi escritorio, estando a mi lado derecho Tsubaki Shinra, mi [Reina]. Una chica de pelo negro suelto y ojos cafés con unos lentes azules de semi montura, además de que llevaba el uniforme femenino de la academia.

Yo revisaba los documentos de los resúmenes de los informes de la semana pasada; peticiones económicos para mejorar clubes, peticiones para crear nuevos clubes, informes de comportamiento de los estudiante, etc, cosas así. Estos estando al lado izquierdo de mi escritorio, y al derecho encontrándose lo que mas me causaba cansancio en mi trabajo: las solicitudes de expulsión de ese dúo de idiotas pervertidos, casi llenando la parte derecha de mi escritorio con esas solicitudes.

Me acariciaba los sienes con tal de calmar mi enojo de todas las semanas, si hubiera podido, esos dos ya se habrían ido expulsados de esta escuela, sino fuera por que se aprovechan de los vacíos de las reglas escolares. Siempre que espían a estudiantes femeninas y son descubiertos, se aprovechan de la furia de estas y tratan de huir, pero en realidad esperan ser golpeados por ellas, evitando los castigos mayoreas a suspensión por días, gracias a que si provocan un problema de este tipo y son golpeados por las que estaban espiando, no pueden ser expulsados de la institución. Aunque pervertidos, son inteligentes esos bastardos.

Seguía revisando los demás informes dejando de lado los otros de la derecha, ya no era necesario leerlos para saber lo que dicen. Revisando a los informes de estudiantes nuevos, me di cuenta de algo.

-Tsubaki-Llame a mi reina quien rápidamente respondió.

-Si Kaicho-Me respondió a mi llamado con un tono respetuoso.

-Estoy revisando los informes de los nuevos estudiantes, pero falta uno. Siendo que son 7 informes-Explique la situación con mi tono neutral de siempre, ella recordó algo y fue hacia su mochila que se encontraba en unos de los sillones.

-El sub-director me entrego el informe faltante ayer cuando usted fue a casa. Lamento no habérselo entregado antes-Dijo entregándome los papeles y disculpándose por no haberlo hecho antes con una reverencia. Le sonríe mientras dejaba el informe en la mesa.

-No debes disculparte Tsubaki, cualquiera comete errores. Gracias por entregarme los papeles-Le gradecí haciendo que ella se calmara y también sonriera.

Era una de mis grandes amigas, y le tengo una muy gran estima por como es; inteligente, bonita, amable y con un gran dominio en la magia, como su [Sacred Gear]. Todo eso lo hace una buena amiga y [Reina].

Mire los papeles del informe que recién me había entregado Tsubaki, eran de un tal Hyodou Issei. Era uno de los nuevos estudiantes que se unían a la escuela, por lo que su rostro era completamente nuevo para mi. Sentía que ese rostro que posee ya lo había visto, no recuerdo cuando; una expresión seria, pero a la vez amable y bondadosa, recorría mi mente guardando ese momento en que la vi en mi subconsciente, sin yo recordar el momento en que la presencie.

La foto de su apariencia era bastante normal; cabello castaño, ojos dorados y esa expresión que posee y que revuelve mi cabeza. Seguido de mirar la foto me puse a ver sus datos.

"Informe de estudiante:

Nombre completo: Hyodou Issei.

Edad: 17

Fecha de nacimiento: 06/01/1995

Genero: Masculino

Altura: 1,79

Padres: Hikari Hyodou (Madre)(Fallecida), Takashi Hyodou (Padre)(Fallecido). Ambos murieron a causa de un asesino en serie."

Pobre chico, no me imagino el dolor que debió sufrir al saber que sus padre murieron. El perder a un familiar es uno de los dolores mas grandes que uno puede tener, en especial a los padre. Seguí leyendo los datos de este chico, me estaba empezando a interesar.

"Hermanos: Ninguno

Tutor legal: Eiji Wakahisa (Amigo del padre y la madre).

Información escolar: Entro a la educación básica a la edad de 5 años, llegando hasta sexto año debido a la muerte de sus padres. Su tutor lo saco de la escuela de la cual provenia y contrato a un profesor privado calificado, Hirosama Himejima."

¡Espera!, ¿lo que leí esta bien? Porque leí el apellido de Himejima-San en ese hombre, pero si mal no recuerdo su padre era un [Ángel caído], el [Cadre] Baraqiel. Tal vez sea un hombre que tenga el mismo apellido que ella, despues de todo no siempre el apellido es siempre de una sola línea familiar. No importa, seguiré leyendo.

"Continuo su educación hasta segundo año de secundaria. Completando todas las pruebas que se presentaban en esos años, con notas increíblemente altas y sobresalientes en cualquier institución normal. Todas las pruebas fueron dadas en una sede especializada para los estudiantes con profesores privados."

Calificaciones según materia: A+ (Mas alta en la evaluación)

Historia: A+

Japonés: A

Matemáticas: A+

Física: A+

Química: A

Biología: A

Educación física: A+

Economía Domestica: A+"

Parece que es un chico bastante sobresaliente, seria interesante ver que tan bueno es en el ajedrez, por que encontrar un combatiente digno seria bastante interesante. Al parecer Tsubaki noto esto y salieron unas risillas de parte de ella.

-Parece que encontró a alguien interesante Kaicho-Me menciono sonriendo levemente dando risillas.

-Pues la verdad es que si Tsubaki-Le dije ella sorprendiéndose por mi respuesta-¿No me crees?-Le entregue los papeles y los empezó a leer, ella mostrándose sorprendida en una parte.

-Vaya que es muy inteligente, son casi las misma calificaciones que tiene usted Kaicho-Me dijo mientras que seguía leyendo cambiando de pagina a la de descripción sobrenatural. Pues es cierto que casi todas mis calificaciones son de "A+", menos la de educación física, nunca fui muy buena en el trabajo físico.

-Pero lo malo de el es que no presenta ninguna sobresaliente en lo sobrenatural-Me entrego los papeles volviendo a su cara normal, entonces me dispuse a ver los datos.

"Datos sobrenaturales:

Raza: Humano

[Sacred Gear]: Desconocida

Magia: Baja presencia u control de ella.

Información sobrenatural: Sus padres fueron humanos hasta donde se sabe, no presenta el fenómeno mágico de despertar un [Sacred Gear] y sus cualidades mágicas son casi nulas. No es recomendable considerarlo para una nobleza, si no presenta algún cambio en un buen periodo de tiempo, quizás se muestre el fenómeno del [Sacred Gear]".

-Pues si, no es mas que un humano normal-Estaba un poco decepcionada, si hubiera estado por lo menos sobre la media de magia o [Sacred Gear], hubiera considerado convertirlo en uno de mis sirvientes-Bueno es normal que lo humano presenten tales conocimientos-Mencione volviendo a mi expresión normal, deje el informe un lado y volví a leer los demás informes.

¡Toc!

Alguien toco de repente la puerta, y ya me estaba haciendo la idea de quien era.

-¡Pase!-Dije en voz alta y quien toco la puerta entro. Mi amiga y heredera de la casa Gremory, Rias Gremory. Una chica bien dotada de cabello rojo carmesí suelto y ojos celestes, llevando el uniforme.

Ella entro y a su la estaba su [Reina], Akeno Himejima. Una chica de cabello negro atado en una de caballo y ojos violetas, llevando también el uniforme.

-Buenos días Sona-Me saludo con su sonrisa de todos los días.

-Buenos días Kaicho, Tsubaki-san-Me saludo a mi y a Tsubaki su [Reina] con su expresión normal. Quien pensaría que tras esa sonrisa dulce y amable, se encontraría una completa sádica, bueno es parte de su naturaleza de [Ángel Caído].

Rías era una de las dos grandes "One-samas" de la academia, siendo que tenia fama de idol por toda la institución, amada por su apariencia y recibiendo peticiones de noviazgo de ambos géneros. Lo mismo que con Himejima-san, solo que ella era conocida por el sadismo que a presentado con estudiantes que se intentaron pasar de listos, castigándolos de las maneras mas dolorosas y humillantes.

-Buenos días Rias, supongo que vienes a ver los papeles de los nuevos estudiantes-Salude y fui al grano, ya estaba acostumbrada a que me pidiera los informes de estudiantes para completar su nobleza. El tener una nobleza casi completa y estando en ella miembros con muchísimo potencial.

-Pues tienes diste en el clavo Sona, quiero ver si hay algún o algunos miembros potenciales para mis peones-Me menciono con una sonrisa, le entregue lo papeles y ella los empezó a ojear-Saji Genshirou; [Absorbition Line] y inteligencia media, no están interesante esa parte de [Vitra]-Dijo con poco interés en ese chico y cambio de papeles-Asia Argento-Cambio de nuevo los papeles. Parece que esa era la nueva sirvienta que tenia.

-¿Esa era la nueva miembro que tienes, verdad?-Le pregunte curiosa pero manteniendo mi tono neutral.

-Si, ella posee el [Twilight Healing], será bastante útil contra Raiser-Me respondió mencionando su [Sacred Gear], uno de apoyo bastante poderoso.

-Kazuki Yamada; cero magia y inteligencia media-Entonces empezó a cambiar de papeles rápidamente-Magias media y inteligencia media, Magia baja y inteligencia media, magia baja y inteligencia baja… demonios, no hay ninguno interesante en esta ronda de nuevos estudiantes-Dijo decepcionada Rias mientras se tenia la mano en la frente, luego abrió los ojo y vio mi escritorio-Oye Sona, y ese informe-Me pregunto curiosa por el informe que tenia en mi escritorio.

Moví mis brazos que estaban tapando el informe de "Issei Hyodou", se me olvido entregárselo. Saque mis brazos, tome el informe y se lo entregue, ella empezó a leerlo y quedo sorprendida por los resultados de este.

-Magia baja, pero con potencial de un [Sacred Gear], y una inteligencias alta-Leyó con sorpresa la descripción del informe y sus calificaciones-Sona me estabas ocultando a este diamante en bruto, ¿eh?-Me reprendió con tono bromista mientras seguía leyendo-Con que "Issei Hyodou", Akeno-Llamo Rias a su [Reina].

-Hai-Le respondió casi instantáneamente.

-Dile a Koneko que lo vigile, quiero saber si es solo suficientemente interesante para ser uno de mis peones-Le ordeno y recibió un asentimiento de esta, quien salió de la habitación, pero antes haciendo una reverencia como despedida al estar en la puerta.

-Parece que por fin encontraste a alguien interesante-Le mencione con tono bromista, siempre que ella encontraba a alguien que podría ser parte de su servidumbre lo hacia.

-Si, y mucho. No se encuentran mucho humanos con gran inteligencia y con potencial de [Sacred Gear], tu misma sabes que significa-Me dijo y mencionando un dato, que no era verídico, pero que ha tenido bastantes casos reales. Tsubaki era parte de ese porcentaje.

-Si, que un humano con gran inteligencia y pontencial de un [Sacred Gear], normalmente son poseedores uno muy poderoso-Explique para apoyar lo que decía.

-El ultimo de estos casos fue en la casa Vassago, era un poseedor de un [Sacred Gear] con el alma del Genbu, ¡uno de los cuatro seres sagrados de los cardinales!-Dijo eso con envidia de tal [Sacred Gear]. Era conocido como [Northern Temple], un [Gear] de defensa con la capacidad de ocupar hielo y tierra de maneras defensivas u ofensivas, pero mas encaminado a la defensa.

-Pero por que suceda mucha veces no significa que sea verídico-Di una contra a ese pensamiento de ella, no me gusta dejar llevar mis opiniones por números, sino por posibilidades-Además que esos casos eran por un poder mágico medio, y este chico Issei, tiene poder bajo. No veo que sea tan poderoso como para llegar al punto de un [Sacred Gear] de las cuatro bestias, pero mínimo seria uno decente, si s que lo tiene-Di mi opinión sobre el tema, Rias solo suspiro cansada ella es como esa gente que cree que un trébol de 4 ojos da suerte por las veces que han sucedido cosas buenas a unas personas, solo dejándose llevar por los números, pero no en las posibilidades de que sea un trébol mágico que dejo algún [Duende].

-Como sea Sona, nos vemos luego-Se despidió de mi volviendo a su carácter normal, dejando los informes sobre mi escritorio, y dispuesta a salir por la puerta, deteniéndose en frente de ella-Solo te diré que ese chico es mi objetivo. No creas que me volveras a robar un sirviente por estar distraída-Me amenazo por que yo tratara de robarle a su posible nuevo sirviente, y se fue.

Momo, fue el supuesto "robo de sirviente" que le hice, cuando ella no le ofreció en ningún momento ser su sirvienta, solamente quedándose a esperar que a ella misma se le acercara. Ella siempre que aparece un nuevo estudiante con potencial, ella se pone ofensiva en que no tratara que convertirlo en mi siervo, todo por nuestra rivalidad desde pequeñas. Pero si hubiera un marcador de estudiantes con potencial mágico, que cada una hubiera convertido en siervos, yo iría 5-0 jaja.

-Tan agresiva como siempre-Dije mientras me acomodaba los lentes y volvía a leer los documentos.

-¿Quiere que mande a Yura-san a vigilar a ese chico?, quizás seria mejor vigilarlo por si hace algo, me parece demasiado extraño quesea tan misterioso en los sobre natural, que su llegada este ligada a la presencia de un [Ángel Caído] de alto poder en la zona, y quien le enseño tenga el mismo apellido de Himejima-san-Me pregunto y explicándome el porque con seriedad, yo también tenia mis dudas sobre ese chico, su ingreso tiene demasiadas coincidencias con el arribo de [Ángeles Caídos] en esta ciudad.

-Hazlo Tsubaki, también me interesa saber de ese chico-Le respondí y ordene seria, ella asintió y se fue de la habitación quedándome sola.

Tome nuevamente el informe de Issei Hyodou y lo volví a mirar detenidamente. No se donde te haya visto pero lo averiguare.

-"Eres alguien que destaca demasiado Issei Hyodou. No se porque siento que te vi antes en algún lugar, pero descubriré lo que eres y donde te vi"-Pensé con decisión em mi rostro y seriedad.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, cosas interesantes estaban pasando en esta ciudad. Aunque no lo quiera aceptar mi faceta de heredera seria, este chico me esta interesando demasiado. Quizás me pueda aguantar las rabietas de Rias, si vale la pena hacerlo mi sirviente.

* * *

{Departamento de Azazel, Habitación de Issei}{6:00 Hrs}

Me encontraba ya despierto y bañando en mi cuarto. Normalmente me levantaba a estas horas o a las 5:00 para salir a correr y ejercitarme para el día, para estar fresco y con algo de calentamiento en el cuerpo para empezar con los entrenamientos de Baraqiel. Me estaba terminando de secar el cabello mientras veía el uniforme de la academia sobre mi cama ya hecha.

-Este uniforme es demasiado simple-Dije con me agradaba de la idea de volver a clases, ya teniendo una rutina establecida, pero como dicen, los cambios son buenos, ¿no?-Pero ahora me tendré que preocupar de ocultar la marca-Deje la toalla sobre la silla de mi escritorio y mire mi marca en la mano-Además que lo tomarían como un tatuaje, y eso esta contra las reglas. Bueno, será mejor vestirme-Termine de decir para mi mismo y me empecé a vestir.

El uniforme era simple; una chaqueta negra formal, una camisa blanca que tenia suelta por tener una playera gris bajo de ella, unos pantalones grises y unos zapatos deportivos de color blanco y negro; puede que no sea parte del uniforme, pero no esta en contra de las reglas.

-Ahora.. Esconder la marca-Busque entre los cajones de mi cómoda, buscando esa cosa que tenia los primeros días que tuve la marca. La encontré unos segundos despues, era una guante de color azul oscuro que era conformado por una cinta; teniendo esta un anillo para sujetarse en mi mano y empezando con la cinta junta por un velcro.

La primera semana en la que conseguí la [Marca de Aubris], tuve que ocultarlo con esta guante/cinta por la primera semana, temiendo de que pensaran que fuera un tatuaje que me hice por capricho, y lo hice pasar como una quemadura que me hice con un delincuente que me ataco con un soplete. Me descubrieron a los 4 días, en medio de un entrenamiento en que se me cayo la cinta por salirse el anillo de mi dedo, termine contándoles el origen de la marca y sus poderes que me otorga hasta el momento. Se lo tomaron con tranquilidad, Baraqiel me dejo un segmento de mi entrenamiento para practicar con mis poderes de la marca (que igual perfecciono cada noche en mi trabajo) .

-[Te queda bien el uniforme Issei, te hace ver mas presentable]-Me menciono [Draig] cuando me estaba viendo en el espejo arreglándome el uniforme.

-Puede que me quede bien, pero me disgusta la sensación de la ropa formal-Le di mi opinión arreglando el cuello de mi camisa-Espero que estos 3 años en la academia sean normales. No quiero que mi vida sobrenatural se vea envuelta en la humana-Dije eso ultimo con seriedad arreglándome una ultima cosa; apretarme un poco mas la cinta para que no se suelte-Listo-Me di una ultima mirada al espejo y tome mi mochila que estaba en la silla, tomándolo y saliendo de la habitación.

Camine por el pasillo hasta llegar a la sala, deje mi mochila en uno de los sillones y fui a la cocina, tenia que hacer el desayuno. Cocine unos huevos fritos y tocino, el desayuno mas genérico creado y por crear. Esto gracias a que Azazel no hizo las compras de la semana y ahora tengo que improvisar con lo que tengo algún Bento para soportar la hora del almuerzo. No pienso pagar comidas caras de la escuela, que casi siempre lo son, por alguien que era su turno de comprar los víveres semanales.

Mientras ponía en unos platos los huevos y el tocino, vi como se acercaba con una leve resaca junto con cansancio, un moribundo del sueno Azazel. Su traje recién puesto mostraba las consecuencias de quedarse hasta tarde y dormir muy poco, incluso siendo un [Ángel Caído]; la camisa mal abrochada, cinturón y corbata sueltos, además de los zapatos que no se había tomado el tiempo de atar bien.

-¿De nuevo te quedaste hasta tarde verdad?-Pregunte bromeando al ver a mi somnoliento tutor.

-Cállate, solo me quede demasiado tiempo leyendo los documentos-Me alego con enojo por mi broma, caminando lentamente a la mesa y sentados en esta-¿Qué hay de desayuno?, ahhhhh~-Me pregunto bostezando y pasándose las manos por los ojos tratándose de quitarse la ojeras del sueño.

-Hay huevos y tocino. Planeaba hacer un arroz con sopa miso, pero ALGUIEN no compro los suministros de la semana-Hice énfasis en el "alguien" para hacerlo enojar mas, era divertido molestarlo cuando esta somnoliento.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHH..-Se quejo estirando su espalda por la parte de la espalada en la silla-La fiesta hizo que me acabara los víveres que compre. Cuando tenga un tiempo libre en mi trabajo, voy a comprar lo que necesitamos-Me explico y dio solución al problema, yendo hacia el lavabo y tomando agua, seguido de echarse un poco de agua en la cara.

-Entonces, ¿Qué quieres que haga de cena? -Le pregunte con tranquilidad este me miro con una mirada feliz y mas despierta.

Yo me daba el desayuno y almuerzo para darme lujos de unas comidas sanas para mantener mi estado físico, así que la cena se la dejaba para que se diera gustos.

-Me gustaría comer un sashimi-Me pidió con una sonrisa feliz imaginándose esa sabrosa comida en su boca.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no hago sashimi, pero podría probar hacerlo de nuevo-Le mencione tranquilamente poniendo los huevos y tocino de el en su plato, y el tomándolo, seguido de llevárselo a la mesa.

-Gracias por la comida-Agradeció y empezó a comer con los palillos. Me miro segundos despues-Veo que ya te preparaste para ir a la academia-Miro la hora en un reloj que había en la cocina-La entrada es a las 8, y son las 6:30. ¿Qué harás con tanto tiempo?-Me pregunto con curiosidad de lo que haría yo en ese intervalo de tiempo.

Mire el reloj, era verdad, son las 6:30 me había levantado demasiado temprano, ahora teniendo como una hora libre si salgo a las 7. y eso que de aquí a la academia son 15 minutos caminando.

-Creo que voy a pasear un rato por la academia, y aprovecho de memorizar las localizaciones de esta-Le Conte mi plan para utilizar ese tiempo, seguido me senté y empecé a comer de mi desayuno. Recordé una de las razones por las que volví a la escuela-¿Cuándo es que yo tengo que interrumpir la boda de la heredera Gremory?-Le pregunte con algo de seriedad, no podría tomarme con tranquilidad por los temas políticos en los que me podía sumergir.

No es como entrar con la calma mas grande del mundo y decir; "Yo me opongo a este matrimonio". Si no tomo precauciones con esto me podría meter en grandes problemas políticos con los [Demonios], y se me consideraría un enemigo por detener una boda de dos herederos de casas de demoniacas. Perdería las conexiones con los [Demonios] que tanto me costaron conseguir, y perdería la información de delincuentes proveídas por ellos, trayendo un gran consecuencia para mi trabajo, perdiendo victimas las cuales matar.

-Sera en una semana, se supone que en 3 días ella iba a hacer un [Ranting Game] para romper el compromiso, pero si no consigue un [Peón] mínimo en ese lapso de tiempo, no podrá romperlo-Me explico con calma comiendo uno de los tocinos.

-Entonces Sirzechs quiere salvar a su hermanita del compromiso que arreglaron sus padres-Agregue recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de Azazel-Quien diría que el [Maou] mas fuerte seria un Siscon-Brome aguantándome las risas, Azazel no pudo ocultar sus risas.

-Jajaja, deberías haberlo visto con su hermana lo llamo en medio de un junta; "Hola Rias-tan, ¿Cómo estas?", jajaja-Imito al [Maou] de la destruición con una voz de bobo, me reí por la imitación y me termine de comer el desayuno. Deje el plato en el lavaplatos y me senté de nuevo.

-¿Tendré algún problema político con ese trabajo? No quiero que mi trabajo se vea afectado por detener un casamiento-Pregunte para asegurarme.

-No tendrás ningún problema, Sirzechs dirá que el [Peón] faltante de la Gremory y que tu mismo querías luchar contra el Phenex para detener el matrimonio-Me explico el plan también terminando su desayuno y dejándolo en el lavaplatos-Si puedes hacerle frente a, ya sabe quien, no tendrás que preocuparte-Agrego golpeando mi hombro en señal de orgullo-Tus habilidades de [Banshee], sumados tu [Boosted Gear] y tu [Marca de Aubris], harán un de ese Phenex un yakitori-Es normal que sienta orgullo de mis poderes, nunca un se esperaría tanto poder en un joven mitad humano y parte sobrenatural.

Puede que sea todo lo poderoso que me vea y demuestre, pero la realidad es diferente. Mi cuerpo llegara un momento en que no aguante mas el avance de mi poder de la [Boosted Gear], sumando a que llegara un momento en el que no pueda aguantar mas sombras; problemática que me traería si acumulo tantas sombras en mi cuerpo y el [Talismán] no se llena, provocándome una sobrecarga que destruiría mi cuerpo. Esto me llevaría a la única forma de que mi cuerpo multiplique por diez sus capacidades, la "Draconización".

Según [Draig], es básicamente la fusión de mi cuerpo con los cambios draconicos del [Boosted Gear]. Me transforme en un hibrido de [Dragon] y [Banshee], teniendo los grandes almacenes de poder y partes de mi cuerpo como los [Dragones], y mis poderes de [Banshee] por los fenómenos físicos de mi especie que nos permiten manejar el sonido.

-No quiero que mi identidad sea relacionada con un siervo-Mencione con enojo, es denigrante ser considerado un esclavo de un demonio-Creo que tendré que usarla despues de tanto-Dije con nostalgia con un tono tan bajo que parecía un susurro, por suerte Azazel no me escucho.

-Bueno yo me voy primero, tengo una reunión con Shemhazai sobre la investigación de los [Sacred Gears] artificiales-Me dijo arreglándose la chaqueta-Nos vemos despues Issei-Se despidió de mi, saliendo un circulo mágico desde sus pies y tele portándose a [Grigory].

-Adiós Azazel-Me despedí aunque ya se haya ido.

Me levante y fue al closet que estaba al final del pasillo donde se encontraban las puertas de nuestras habitaciones. La puerta estaba a la altura de mis caderas a mi cabeza, esta teniendo un cartel con una foto de mi padre y madre, además de una frase que siempre decía mi madre; "No es lo que eres, sino en lo que tu deseas ser". Ella me decía eso cada vez que cuando yo era niño, yo creía que había hecho algo malo me estaba convirtiendo en uno de lo villanos de los animes que veía. Siempre me calmaba su voz y su cariño cuando decía esa frase, y me hacia ver que siempre podemos ser mejores de lo que somos, solo necesitamos lograrlo por nosotros mismos.

Iba a abrir la puerta, mi mano se detuvo al estar a unos centímetros de la manilla que abría esta. Hace 2 años que no la abría, tenia miedo de enfrentar el dolor que seria ver esa mascara despues de empezar a matar delincuentes. No podía ver esa mascara sin sentir que mis padres verían mal las acciones que hago día a día. Tener que sentir la culpa de haberme convertido en lo que mi padre luchaba era difícil, pero si traer mas paz en las calles era su resultados, aguantaría esta culpa.

-[Se que es difícil abrirla Issei, pero tendrás que hacerlo tarde o temprano. Tu madre te dejo esa mascara como su legado]-Me dijo con tristeza igual a la que yo sentía, el aunque no liberara el sello para activarlo, el vio todo lo que viví desde mi nacimiento-[Tu madre supo que en algún momento serias un héroe, lo que queda de esa idea esta tras esa puerta]-No tenias que mencionarlo [Draig], siempre recuerdo eso que ella me dijo.

-Lose compañero-Le dije con neutralidad-Pero todavía no es momento de usarla-termine de decir quitando mi mano de las cercanías de la manilla.

Me di la vuelta girando la cabeza para ver una ultima vez la puerta, agite mi cabeza, tenia que despejar mi mente; una caminata serviría para hacerlo. Fui en dirección al sillón donde se encontraba mi mochila, la tome y me la puse en el hombro. Estoy listo para volver a la vida estudiantil, será lo mas normal posible, así es como la deseo.

Fui hacia la puerta y Sali del departamento, cerré la puerta con llave, caminado por el pasillo hasta el ascensor; tomándolo y llegando hasta la salida a la calle. Era un día hermoso; un sol brillante, un cielo azul claro y las nubes recorrían el cielo haciendo distintas formas.

-"Aquí vamos"-Pensé con decisión y caminado con rumbo hacia la academia Kuoh.

Veamos que tan interesante se pon este día.

* * *

{Academia Kuoh, Sala del 2B}{8:10 Hrs}

Había llegado a la academia a las 7:15, fui a la sala de profesores y me presente como uno de los nuevos estudiantes. El profesor Akiyama, el profesor encargado de mi clase; la 2B, se encargo de mostrarme los alrededores de la escuelas, y me explico las reglas de esta institución. En un momento dado del recorrido me mostro el edificio del club de investigación de lo oculto, sentí muy potente la presencia de la heredera Gremory. Parece que ni siquiera quiere ocultar su presencia, parece que le gusta alardear de su poder como [Demonio] de clase alta. Yo en cambio oculto mi presencia del [Boosted Gear] con la ayuda de [Draig, mientras que mi naturaleza áurica de [Banshee] no se puede sentir, gracias a que solo presento ser un [Banshee] en forma corporal(mi espíritu ya se había perdido).

De todos los clubes que me había mostrado en estos 55 minutos, siendo el único interesante para mi fue el de Kendo. No se si será por la belleza que presenta para algunos este arte, o será por el hecho de que quiero aprender a usar una katana; por un gusto que tenia de pequeño por ellas. Creo que ese será el club al que me una en mi estadía estudiantil en la academia.

Al final de recorrido ya eran las horas en donde ya se estaban por iniciar las clases, así que me lo acompañe hasta la sala de profesores para que recogiera sus cosas para las clases. Llegamos a la sala donde ya se encontraban los demás alumnos dentro de esta, el me dijo que me quedara afuera de la sala para cuando me llamara, yo entraría para presentarme ante toda la clase. Entonces entro a la sala y hablo.

-Buenas tardes chicos-Saludo en voz alta a los demás, yo alcanzaba a escuchar tras la puerta. Lo saludaron todos los estudiantes un "buenas tarde profesor"-Hoy se une a nuestro curso un nuevo compañero-Agrego seguido de que los ue serian mis compañeros empezaran a murmurar.

"¿Sera un chico o una chica?"

"no, es un chico lo escuche de uno de los profesores"

"Espero que sea un chico guapo"

"Ojala no sea un príncipe de la academia 2.0"

Eran de las cosas que lograba escuchar de parte de los que estaban murmurando. Se nota que nunca cambiaran las expectativas que tienen los estudiantes con nuevos compañeros.

-[No dejes que las expectativas que tienen ellos afectan a tu vida escolar restante. Ya sabes que puedes defenderte si te empiezan a molestar]-Me consejo [Draig] desde mi mente, parece que le importa que tengan malas impresiones de mi.

-"No te preocupes de es compañero, no me importa si algunos tienen mala impresión de mi. Buscare una vida normal sin problemas y calmada"-Le dije mentalmente con calma porque era cierto, si a algunos les disgustaba yo, los contrarrestaría con indiferencia y con otras personas que les agrade. Eso es algo que aprendí por varias veces en que me encargaba de ayudar a estudiantes de otros que los golpeaban; siempre hay que ser mejores que ellos, eso dañara sus orgullos al considerarte una basura.

-[Bueno, te deseo suerte. Tengo que seguir manteniendo tu aura escondida, además de ver en que mejoraremos en el entrenamiento de hoy]-Me menciono eso ultimo en un suspiro cansado, el tiene que encargarse mucho de mis avances con la [Boosted Gear], y en buscar combinaciones con mis demás poderes para hacer combos muy poderosos.

-"Nos vemos [Draig]"-Me despedí de el, escuchando como el profesor calmaba a los demás. Esta por llamarme.

-[Nos vemos compañero]-Se despidió y se corto la comunicación mental.

-¡Pasa!-Escuche como me llamaba en voz alta para entrar.

Respire, tome la picaporte y abrí la puerta, entrando a la sala caminando hasta quedar al lado del profesor y mirando hacia el alumnado.

Veía como todos reaccionaban por mi apariencia, habían distintas reacciones; caras de sorpresa, caras amigables que me veían como alguien nuevo por conocer(en especial una chica de pelo rubio y ojos verdes, y una castaña con ojos avellana), sonrojos y demás caras positivas, sin contar las típicas de disgusto, odio y envidia.

-Preséntate por favor-Me pidió amablemente junto a una sonrisa, asentí y me prepare para hablar.

-Buenas días compañeros, me llamo Issei Hyodou-Hice una reverencia mientras el profesor escribía los Kanjis de mi nombre-Vengo a esta academia para tener una buena educación y tener un buen futuro. Si alguien quiere preguntarme algo, acérquense a mi, responderé si me es posible. Espero que nos llevemos bien-Termine mi presentación y veía que ahora con mas tranquilidad. Pasaron como seis segundo para que alguien levantara la mano.

-Katase-san-Nombro dándole la palabra a una chica de pelo rosado y ojos cafés, quien estaba levantado la mano desde su puesto. Ella se levanto de asiento y me miro.

-¿Donde estudiabas antes de venir a estudiar aquí?-Me pregunto con curiosidad.

-Mis padres murieron cuando estaba en sexto grado, y mi tutor legal pago a un profesor privado para que em ensañara-Le respondía con calma, ella puso una cara sorprendida cuando nombre lo de mis padres-Por el trabo de mi tutor y tenia que cuidarme de pequeño, lo contrato, por lo que termine mis estudios primarios con pruebas en sede especiales, ¿algo más?-Termine mi explicación preguntándole si tenia mas incógnitas, ella negó con la cabeza y se sentó.

-¿Alguien mas?-Pregunto el profesor viendo a los demás estudias si preguntaban algo. La chica de pelo castaño levanto la mano, ella me veía con curiosidad y con una sonrisa bonita-Murayama-san-Le dio la palabra la palabra.

-¿A que club te gustaría unirte?, porque el club de Kendo esta buscando miembros-Me pregunto y ofreció en la misma frase. Parece que el destino quiere que este en ese club jaja.

-Ahora que lo preguntas, estaba pensando en unirme a ese club-Le mencione ella empezando a emocionarse y esperando a que aceptara-Y si, me gustaría entrar al club de Kendo, ¿Podemos hablar de los detalles en el receso?-Acepte su propuesta de unirme a su club y le pregunte para mas información que como entrar. Ella me asintió con aun mas feliz y se sentó.

-¿Nadie mas?-Volvió a preguntar el profesor, pero nadie levanto la mano-Bueno, ya que no hay mas preguntas. Hyodou-kun, siéntese en el puesto vacío en la ventana-Me señalo el puesto que se encontraba al lado de la chica de cabello rubio, asentí y fui a sentarme.

Me senté dejando mi mochila en la parte que la mesa agarra esta, mire hacia la chica que se encontraba a mi lado izquierdo. La chica me veía con una sonrisa amistosa y feliz.

-Asia Argento, un placer de conocerlo Hyodou-san-Me saludo con la misma sonrisa que me vía en mi presentación y cuando la mire.

-Un placer Argento-san, espero nos llevemos bien-La salude con una sonrisa, ella solamente me asintió feliz y movimos nuestras vistas hacia el profesor.

El profesor empezó su clase y las siguientes dos horas, de volver a hablar de lo que estaban estudiando antes de que llegara. Era sobre la "revolución industrial", un tema que me intereso cuando me lo enseño Baraqiel, además de que en esta materia lo sabia todo, solo me faltándome por aprender la ultima gran guerra bíblica y sabia toda la historia universal; tanto humana como sobrenatural.

* * *

Habían terminado las primeras dos clases del día dando inicio al primer receso, guarde mi cuaderno de apuntes; solo había escrito un resumen que la clase por aburrimiento. Enserio, saber todo de todas las materias es aburrido.

Estaba apunto de salir del salón y salir a caminar un rato por lo alrededores del patio, siempre me ha gustado caminar y aprovecharía estos 15 minutos libres para hacerlo. Deje mis cosas en el pupitre, pero Murayama y Katase-san detuvieron mi salida del salón, reuniéndose alrededor de mi puesto.

-Hola Hyodou-kun, me gustaría contarte los detalles de como unirte al club-Me menciono Murayama con una sonrisa.

-Claro, cuéntame los detalles Murayama-san, y no me digan Hyodou-kun, con Issei o Ise esta bien-Les pedí con una sonrisa, ella y Katase asintiéndome, siendo que Murayama me entrego un papel.

Era una ficha para unirse a un club, mas específicamente el de Kendo. Parece que un estudiante solo se podía unir a un club si mal no recuerdo, pero no me voy a arrepentir si es el de Kendo.

-Llena esta ficha con tus datos personales, así en el segundo receso se lo dejo a Sona-Kaicho para que ya estés dentro Issei-kun-Me explico Murayama y yo rápidamente empecé a llenar los datos. Entonces la heredera Souna Sitri era la presidenta del concejo estudiantil, vaya sorpresa.

-¡Guau!, parece que quieres estar desde hoy en el club-Bromeo con una risilla por lo rápido de que llenaba la ficha.

-El Kendo siempre me pareció un deporte interesante, así que quiero practicar desde ahora-Le respondí mientras seguía escribiendo.

-Oye Issei-kun-Me llamo ahora Katase, levante la mirada parando de escribir para contestarle.

-¿Si Katase-san?-Le pregunte para ver que necesitaba.

-¿Por qué tienes esa cinta en la mano izquierda?-Me pregunto curiosa señalando mi cinta que ocultaba mi marca. Llego el momento de mentir.

-Cuando era pequeño mi mano se quemo por un accidente en un campamento. Me acerque demasiado a la fogata y mi mano se quemo-Le empecé a dar mi explicación falsa a ella-Me quedo una fea cicatriz en la parte superior de mi mano, y es por eso que ocupo esta cinta-Termine mi explicación falsa y vi como ella se ponía un poco mal por lo de mi supuesto accidente.

-Lo siento por recordarte eso Issei-kun-Se disculpo Katase por la pregunta, yo solo sonreí y moví las manos en forma de negación.

-No te preocupes Katase-san no debes disculparte, a cualquiera le pueden pasar este tipo de accidente-Le dije tratando de calmarla, yo consiguiéndolo al ver como daba un suspiro de alivio. Seguí escribiendo y termine la ficha en pocos segundos-Toma Murayama-san-Le entregue la ficha ella tomándola y guardándola en su pupitre-¿A que hora es el club?-Pregunte con curiosidad para ver si debía adaptar mi horario para asistir al club.

-El club esta en actividades todos los días para usarse y entrenar, siendo que la hora que debemos estar en el es 10 minutos después de clases, ósea, a las 15:40-Me respondió explicándome el horario. Ahora tengo que saber si la duración de las actividades afecte mis entrenamientos con Baraqiel.

-¿Cuándo es lo que normalmente duran las actividades del club?-Le pregunte a ella que puso su mano en su mentón pensando.

-Normalmente las actividades del club duran una hora y cuarenta minutos por el cierre de la escuela que es a las 17:00-Me respondió Katase a mi pregunta con tranquilidad y una sonrisa. Perfecto tendré 10 minutos para cambiarme e ir al entrenamiento.

-Entonces no tendré ningún problema en asistir-Reforcé mi participación en el club de Kendo, ellas al escucharme asintieron y regresaron a sus puestos, empezando a hablar de otras cosas.

Ahora que estaba libre podría salir a caminar, espero que todavía tenga tiempo. Mire la hora desde mi celular, me quedaban unos 10 minutos para caminar, ¡así que vamos!.

Estaba por salir cuando sentí dos miradas al estar por salir por la puerta, eran de odio y envidia. Gire mi vista para ver a un chico de lente y pelo negro con un chico calvo me mandaban esas miradas, su aspecto me daba mala espina. Cuando se dieron cuenta que los estaba mirando, ellos movieron sus miradas a un grupo de chicas y se les quedaron viendo los cuerpos de ellas con miradas lascivas. Eran pervertidos, se notaba a millas, por eso me daban mala espinas, será mejor que ponga un ojo sobre esos dos, porque creo que ellos son ese dúo que hablan los rumores de los estudiantes.

No permitiré que actos pervertidos sean perpetrados por esos dos hacia mis futuras compañeras de club. Desprecio con mi alma a los mirones y pervertidos, eso gracias a tantos delincuentes lujuriosos que he matado.

Moví de nuevo mirada hacia Argento, parecía que también estaba por salir. Salí del salón y empecé a caminar por los pasillos de la escuela, muchas miradas se dirigían hacia mi. No se si es porque nunca me habían visto y se daban cuenta que era nuevo, o porque Argento me estaba siguiendo unos dos metros atrás mío tratando de ocultarse entre los pilares del pasillo, tipo espía.

-[Esa chica posee un [Sacred Gear], además de que es una demonio]-Me informo la situación [Draig] desde mi cabeza mientras seguía caminando-[Parece que es sierva de la heredera Gremory]-Agrego mientras la analizaba.

-"Ya me había dado cuenta que era una de sus siervas, esa aura que sueltan siempre impone el apellido Gremory"-Le mencione mientras seguía caminando.

Llegue a una escalera de bajada ya que mi salón se encontraba en el segundo piso de la academia. Argento trato de mimetizarse con un grupo de estudiantes que bajaban, pero fallo estrepitosamente al mover mi mirada y verla en la segunda fila de escalones ella estando en la primera. Cuando se dio cuenta de esto, se asusto y se escondió tras un punto ciego en el barandal.

Cuando llegue al primer piso y empecé a caminar por los pasillos de este, volví a sentir como ella me seguía siguiendo. Su determinación para cumplir su tarea de seguirme es admirable, pero como se estaba desenvolviendo dejaba mucho que desear.

Así seguimos por unos 3 minutos, quedando 5 para que tocaran la campana de vuelta a los salones. Quiera disfrutar estos 5 minutos de caminata tranquilo así que creo que ya debo hacer.

-"Veamos si puedes continuar siguiéndome después de esto"-Pensé viendo como se acercaba un curso entero de estudiantes yendo en dirección a su aula.

Cuando estaban a unos metros de distancia, gire la cabeza mirando en dirección hacia donde estaba Argento, quien estaba para en el pasillo siguiéndome. Cuando se dio cuenta se oculto en un pilar cercano escondiéndose para que no la viera, justo en ese momento pasando a lado mío ese grupo de estudiantes.

Aproveche de caminar entremedio de los pocos que estaban dispersos para hacer parecer que era parte de su grupo. Pasando por el pilar en donde estaba Argento que estaba mirando hacia el concreto ella esperando que yo debiera haberla dejado de mirar en su dirección.

Me separe del grupo de esos estudiantes hasta quedar de nuevo en la escalera. Ya en lo que había llegado a la escalera ella ya había dejado el pilar, ella me busco rápidamente con la mirada por toda la zona en que ella estaba, y corriendo en dirección hacia donde se suponía que me dirigía mientras miraba a todos lados.

-"Parece muy bonita y amable, pero su torpeza realza ante todo"-Me dije mentalmente a mi mismo con una sonrisa divertida.

Mire el tiempo viendo que me quedaban 3 minutos,

-¡Rayos, perdí demasiado tiempo despistándola!-Maldije mi suerte por tener que perder tiempo para evitar que me acosaran-"Sera mejor volver al salón de clases, ya deben estar por comenzar las clases"-Guarde mi teléfono que seguía en mi mano y tome rumbo hacia el salón.

Ahora tendré que empezar a manejar el tiempo en que me dejare acosar por los sirvientes de las herederas Sitri y Gremory, y si, también sentí como me observaba una de las sirvientas de Sitri. Saque una libreta pequeña de mi chaqueta y escribí este problema en mi lista de: "Problemas de tiempo por solucionar".

-"Genial otro para la lista"-Pensé con emoción sarcástica mientras seguía caminado.

* * *

{Academia Kuoh, Club de Kendo}{15.40 Hrs}

Ya habían pasado las clases del día de hoy, siendo que fui con Murayama y Katase al club de Kendo. Me presentaron ante el club, siendo que estas me aceptaron con bastante amabilidad y con ganas de conocerme. Quizás parece que fue una buena idea entrar a un club, esto ayudaría a tener mas amistades aquí.

Me entregaron el traje para entrenar, era una do-gi(Traje que se usa en este deporte) de chaqueta blanca y un pantalón holgado negro con una cinta negra que unía ambas. Me habían dicho que la protección Bogu (las protecciones) solo se usaban cuando había algún enfrentamiento entre dos miembro del club.

Me estaba ajustando la cinta que se usaba como cinturón, tome la katana de bambú que se usa y la puse en una parte de la cinta que deje libre. No era muy pesada si estas acostumbrado a levantar 60 kg de un delincuente cada día.

Como no había un vestidor de hombre por que ninguno se unió desde que se volvió mixto, me dejaron usar el vestidor primero con mi propio casillero. Estaba guardando mis ropas escolares cuando me di cuenta de algo, había sentido la vibración de dos personas que estaban cerca a la ventana del vestidor. Mire detenidamente la pared, la ventana estaba a un metro noventa de altura, así que los mirones no podrían ver como se cambiaban, pero note como había un agujero del tamaño de un ojo que daba visión del vestidor.

-"¿Serán esos dos?"-Me pregunte imaginándome a esos dos que estaban esperando que las chicas se cambiaran-"Mejor me aseguro de eso"-Entonces me arrodille brevemente y use una de mis habilidades, [Ear of Banshee], y escuche como estaban hablando esos dos. Me levante y seguí guardando mi ropa mientras escuchaba lo que decían.

[Ear of Banshee] es una habilidad que me permite aumentar mi capacidad de audición, pudiendo escuchar a gente desde 20 metros de distancia que hablan en voz baja. El problema de esta habilidad es que me deja con un retumbo en los oídos por 10 segundos, además de que debo estar concentrado para escuchar bien lo que dicen.

- _Oye Motohama, ¿Por qué todavía no aparecen las chicas?_ -Escuche de uno de los dos al otro llamado Motohama, el estaba desesperado por espiar. Entonces esto hace que mi hipótesis sea verdadera, esos 2 eran el "dúo pervertido" de la academia

- _Están esperando que este tipo termine de cambiarse porque no hay un vestidor de hombres, Matsuda_ -Le explico el tal Motohama igual de desesperado que el otro llamado Matsuda.

- _Entonces revisa si ya se fue_ -Mando Matsuda al otro para que viera si ya me fui.

- _Esta bien_ -Dijo con resignación caminado lentamente hacia el agujero. Vi su ojo que estaba observándome por el circulo de la pared, lo estaba observando con mi mirada desde una rejilla de el casillero, este no se dio cuenta de que lo miraba por 10 segundos hasta que cerré el casillero y fui a la puerta para salir del vestidor- _¡Ya se va!_ -Aviso a su compañero que vino rápidamente para poner su ojo en el agujero.

Sali de el vestidor viendo como las demás estaban esperando que yo saliera para ir a cambiarse. Iban a empezar a entrar siendo que Katase y Murayama eran las primeras, pero las detuve cerrando la puerta del vestidor que sestaba abierta.

-¿Qué pasa Issei-kun?, ¿Por qué nos dejas entrar?-Me pregunto con confusión Katase por haberles cerrado la puerta del vestidor.

-si, ¿Qué pasa?-Me pregunto también Murayama con la misma confusión.

-Cuando estuve adentro del vestidor, escuche a dos pervertidos que estaban esperando a que ustedes se cambiaran-Les explique con molestia por esos dos pervertidos, ellas lo entendieron y me asintieron cruzando los brazos.

-¡Esas escorias de Matsuda y Motohama, esos dos pervertidos se quedan siempre al termino de clases para espiar!-Murayama a esos dos, que seguían esperando para que entraran porque lo seguía escuchando-Gracias por avisarnos Issei-Kun, ahora mismo nos encargaremos de esas basuras-Me agradeció con una sonrisa y fue con las demás miembros para ir a golpearlos.

-¡Esperen!-Dije deteniéndolas en seco y ellas me miraron esperando que dijera algo-Yo me encargare de esos dos. Repudio a los que hacen y cometen estos actos, yo mismo me encargare de esos dos y los parare-Les declare dejándolas sorprendidas, parece que era la primera vez que ellas oían a alguien decir que se encargaría de estos problemas el mismo.

-¿Estas seguro de eso Issei-kun? si el consejo sabe que golpeaste a esos dos sin que hayan espiado, tu puedes ser suspendido-Me pregunto preocupada Murayama por si era expulsado por golpearlos.

-¿Quien dijo que iba a golpearlos Murayama-san?-Le respondí con una pregunta que la confundió-Solo hare que ellos no vuelvan aquí-Le respondí a la incógnita que ella tenia con una sonrisa, ella y las entendieron lo que decía asintiendo-Entonces vamos-Agregue y todos fuimos a atrapar a esos dos en el sitio.

Al salir del club use sin que se dieran cuenta mi [Sonar of Energy], la habilidad que me permite detectar a los seres en un rango de 20 metros, para ver si esos dos seguían ahí. Siendo que no se habían movido en ningún momento, son muy pacientes esos dos pervertidos.

Estaba mirando desde una esquina del club viendo a esos dos como seguían mirando por el agujero, suponiendo que las chicas debían entrar a cambiarse en algún momento. Las chicas del club se dividieron en dos grupos que fueron en las dos esquinas del club, así tomándolos por sorpresa al rodearlos y dejarlos sin escape.

-A mi cuenta-Avise en voz baja las chicas y con un movimiento de mano a las del otro lado, ambas partes me dieron con su asentimiento-1.. 2..-Empece la cuenta para que se preparan-y…. ¡3!-Termine contar y salimos de nuestro escondite al igual que las otras que esperaron para salir cuando nosotros saliéramos. Los dos se dieron cuenta de nuestra presencia y se asustaron.

-¡AHHHH!-Gritaron asustados mientras se abrazaban en el suelo para protegerse mutuamente.

-Vaya, pero que hacen aquí tontos pervertidos-Interrogo Katase con enojo golpeando su mano con la espada de bambú.

-E-e-estábamos echando a unos pervertidos que trataban de espiarlas, ¿cierto Matsuda?-Trato de defenderse con nerviosismo Motohama y buscar validar su argumento con su amigo calvo, este asentía nervioso para responder la pregunta de su compañero-¿Ves Murayama-san?-Pensó que ya la había convencido pero ella seguía con las misma mirada de desprecio. Creo que es mi turno de entrar, así que Sali de entre las chicas y me pare en frente de esos dos.

-No pueden escudarse con un argumento dan falso, y aunque lograran engañarlas-Mencione con neutralidad mientras ellos me veían con odio y miedo. Me agache y quedar a cerca de sus caras asustadas-No pueden engañarme, mis oídos los escucharon como querían verlas cambiándose, basuras lascivas-Agregue eso ultimo con repulsión hacia su conducta. Me levante y ellos se mostraban con mas enojo.

-No te hagas el bueno chico nuevo. Nunca hablamos de tal acto, y no tienes pruebas de que lo hiciéramos-Dijo eso con confianza Matsuda de que yo no tenia pruebas para demostrarlo. Parece que es momento de usar mi As bajo la manga.

-Con que no tengo pruebas, ¿eh?-Le dije con una sonrisa quitándole su confianza, saque mi teléfono y empecé a reproducir un audio que había grabado hace poco.

" _-Oye Motohama, ¿Por qué todavía no aparecen las chicas?-_

 _-Están esperando que este tipo termine de cambiarse porque no hay un vestidor de hombres, Matsuda-_

 _-Entonces revisa si ya se fue-_ "

Quedaron boca abierta ante escuchar el audio que estaba reproduciendo, eran sus voces sin duda, pero todavía mas que quedaba de audio.

" _-Uy, espero que Kurumi-san muestre por fin sus pansus-Se escuchaba su tono pervertido._

 _-No hay que olvidar el trasero de Takanashi, Matsuda-La voz de lentes aporto a su conversación pervertida._

 _-Tienes razón Motohama-Apoyo la voz del calvo aumentando su voz lasciva._ "

-Pues creo que esto son suficientes pruebas, ¿no lo crees Matsuda-kun?-Me burle de su cara de piedra al escuchar el audio. Nadie se espera esto, nadie se espera [World Recorder].

Es una habilidad que me enseño Azazel en las veces que me mandaba a espiar a los [Ángeles Caídos] detractores de la paz entre facciones. Se trataba de una habilidad que me permite grabar en cualquier dispositivo móvil todo lo que yo escuchara y decidiera grabar. Esta habilidad me la enseño por la sinergia de mi habilidad de [Ear of Banshee] con esta, al poder grabar las voces que escuchaba con mi habilidad activa.

Guarde mi teléfono en uno de los bolsillos que tenia mi pantalón, me acerque a donde estaba la presidenta del club, Chika Minamoto. Era una chica de tercer año de pelo blanco y ojos rojos, su apariencia demostraba liderazgo, firmeza y amabilidad según mis palabras, además de medir casi la misma altura que yo. Me acerque a ella quien me veía con una sonrisa de satisfacción por las caras de esos pervertidos.

-Llevare esta grabación al concejo estudiantil Chika-senpai, quizás les den una suspensión y terminen de espiar a las chicas-Le informe de lo que haría con esta grabación, ella me asintió mientras que me permitían pasar para ir al consejo. Yo se como se pueden usar las reglas de esta institución, y una era de que si atrapaba a algún estudiante que estuviera por perpetrar uno de estos actos contra la moral de la academia, yo podía mostrarles esto al consejo estudiantil y que ellos se llevaran su buen castigo.

Empecé a caminar a mi supuesto destino de ir al salón de consejo, pero en realidad estaba esperando el momento adecuado. Donde esos dos se dejen llevar por el enojo y traten de…

-¡Bastardo!-Parece que ya se quebraron.

Los dos se levantaron y vinieron corriendo a golpearme para evitar que fuera al consejo. Sonreí sin que me vieran y me prepare para que estuvieran lo suficientemente cerca. Me di la vuelta y vi como venia estaban con sus puños preparados para golpearme.

-"[Vibrational Disruption]"-Nombre en mi mente una de mis habilidades activandola.

Los dos que ya estaban por golpearme se detuvieron en seco al taparse los oídos por dolores en estos. Aproveche esto y con la katana de bambú golpe sus piernas, haciendo que cayeran al suelo y se quejaran del dolor de caer tan súbitamente. Guarde mi espada y me acerque a ellos que se encontraban abatidos en el suelo.

[Vibrational Disruption] es mi habilidad principal a la hora de trabajar, permitiéndome ensordecer a los enemigos que yo decida que sean afectador por mi habilidad, además de darles un dolor de cabeza momentáneo. Como todas mis habilidades, siempre hay un costo por usarla, siendo el de esta habilidad de que me produce un dolor de cabeza que depende de los afectados por mi habilidad, también que la habilidad deja vulnerables a los seleccionados por solo 7 segundos.

-Atacar por la espalda es de cobardes, bueno que mas me podía esperar de ustedes-Dije con resignación eso ultimo mientras que ellos ahora me veían con miedo y enojo.

-¡Bastardo, le diremos al consejo que nos atacaste y serás expulsado!-Me amenazo con furia el calvo Matsuda mientras se levantaba seguido de ayudar a Motohama. De mi solo salieron unas risillas por la cara dura de esos dos, entonces aumente la intimidación de mi expresión asustándolos mas al verlos fijamente.

-¿Acaso creen que me pueden amenazar de que los golpe?, si mal no recuerdo ustedes fueron los que me quisieron atacar y yo me defendí. Las presentes podrán dar testimonio de eso, ¿verdad chicas?-les pregunte ellas asintiéndome todas con una sonrisa de confianza-Tengo dos pruebas para que los echen de la academia-Me levante caminado hacia las chicas-Pero les puedo hacer una propuesta y así evitar que los expulsen-Me detuve y le di una propuesta bastante generosa, ellos me vieron con sorpresa por mi oferta.

-¿Qué quieres que hagamos?-Dijeron rápidamente a dúo, se nota que saben aprovechar una propuesta.

-No reportare sus dos actos contra las reglas, pero no volverán a espiar a las chicas nunca mas, ¿entendido?-Le explique la oferta y les pregunte con calma ellos pesando detenidamente las condiciones de la oferta. Están dudando, creo que será mejor asegurar-Porque si me entero de que estaban espiando mientras yo no estaba, sufrirán una golpiza que no me arrepentiré si me expulsan-Los amenace mostrando mis ojos que se habían vuelto verde con pupilas de reptil por ella intimidación de parte del [Boosted Gear].

-¡Jiii!-Ambos se asustaron abrazándose-¡Aceptamos!-Dijeron aceptando mi propuesta seguido de que se fueran corriendo asustados.

Mientras veía como se iban corriendo esos dos, las chicas del club empezaron a agradecerme que de por fin me encargara de esos dos. Para ellas fue una carga menos de la cual preocuparse, ya no tenían que estar alertas de que las espiaran, porque yo seria el que se encargaría de eso. No por buscar fama, admiración o un noviazgo de parte de alguna de mis compañeras de club, sino para proteger la privacidad de las personas que podría considerar amigas.

Lo único que me mueve aparte de los trabajos que me da Azazel, que los hago para pagarle, es mi voluntad de proteger; un ideal que mi padre siempre me daba cuanto volvía a casa de sus turnos como policía. Y lo que influyo en que me volviera en el "Asesino del Silencio", titulo el cual se me otorgo por asesinar a delincuentes para proteger a las personas de esta ciudad.

Continuara..


	4. Chapter 3 Entrenamiento

Capitulo 3 Entrenamiento antes de la contienda:

{Academia Kuoh, Club de Kendo}{17:20 Hrs}

Pasad un día desde que me encargue de esos dos pervertidos, siendo que parece que mi amenaza y extorsión sirvió. Cuando vine a clases esta mañana, vigile todo el tiempo a esos dos sin que ellos se dieran cuenta. Pase todo el día siguiéndoles mientras caminaba, quería ver si ellos cumplirían con el requisito de la oferta que les hice, y sorprendentemente… lo hicieron.

Desde que ellos llegaron a la escuela y hasta la salida, no espiaron a ninguna chica en todo ese tiempo. La clase entera se sorprendió al ver como esos dos no hablaron nada de las medidas de las chicas o porno en la sala cuando yo estaba presente, hasta que ellos no se quedaron despues de clases. Espero que este comportamiento de estos dos se mantenga, no quiero tener que mandar a ejecutar una expulsión contra esos dos, ya que la gente puede cambiar si tienen un incentivo para hacerlo. Así que los seguiré hasta que dejen por completo esas actitudes pervertidas.

Bueno, el día paso y empezaron las actividades del club. Al empezar con ellas me tuve que enfrentar con cada una de las miembros, siendo que eran 7 las integrantes femeninas aparte de Chika-Senpai.

Cada una me mostro sus habilidades en el kendo y notando su gran manejo en este, cada una con un estilo diferente de duelo. Cabe decir que Katase y Murayama son unas grandes duelistas en Kendo, según todo el club, ellas son unas prodigios en este arte de combate. Luche contra Murayama, y ahora estaba terminando de luchar contra Katase.

Murayama era bastante interesante su estilo de duelo, desbaratar la defensa del enemigo con golpe rápidos y fuerte, capaces de dejar al contrario abierto a golpes directos. Ese estilo de lucha presente una desventaja a la hora del alargue del duelo; siendo que gastan demasía energía los múltiples ataques, cosa que note en me dio del combate, y si no puedes o desbaratar la defensa del enemigo o regular tus golpe, te quedas sin energías para defenderte o atacar perdiendo al instante. Sus golpes eran fuerte en nuestro duelo, pero mi defensa fue la que termino venciendo.

-¡Duelo terminado!. ¡El ganador a sido Hyodou-kun!-Dijo Chika-senpai diciendo los resultados de mi duelo contra Katase.

-Buen duelo, Issei-kun-Me dijo Katase al terminar nuestro duelo, acercándose a mi y ella dio una reverencia como símbolo de respeto por el duelo. Yo también lo hice y ella me sonrió-Eres muy bueno Issei-kun, tu defensa es absoluta y tienes fue control de como de el desbalance que provocas al oponente en tus ataques-Me alago analizando nuestro duelo.

Katase tenia un estilo de lucha limpio, espera que el ataque del enemigo, se defiende con bloqueos en diagonal, y busca aberturas en el enemigo rápidamente, explotándolas para hacer ataques fulminantes que acaban el duelo rápidamente. Por suerte yo se como tratar de evitar aperturas en los combates con espadas, cosa que agradezco a Baraqiel por sus entrenamientos por estos cinco años.

-Gracias por el cumplido Katase-san, pero solamente a sido practica que he tenido en otras tipos de combate-Le Dije con una sonrisa ella viéndome con una mirada curiosa.

-¿Que tipos de combate?-.

-De todo tipo de estilos, además de distintas espadas; Estoques, Katana, espadas dobles, etc-Mencione mientras le explicaba, ella me estaba escuchando atentamente. Parece que a ella realmente le interesa saber donde había aprendido tanto-Un amigo de mi tutor es un maestro en las artes con cualquier tipo de espada o arma, el me enseño bastantes de estos estilos para saber defenderme en caso de que tenga que ocupar algún arma-Le termine de explicar ella asintiendo.

-Tu tutor te debe te querer protegerte bastante para que te enseñen defensa personal-ME menciono con sorpresa por mi explicación.

-"Tanto que te permite ir a matar delincuente"-Me dije a mi mismo sarcásticamente-El les había prometido a mis padres de que si morían, el tendría que encargarse de protegerme. Así que como el tiene mucho trabajo, hizo que me enseñaran a defenderme-Agregue ella asintiéndome y volviendo a su expresión normal, yendo a hablar junto con una de las miembros para irse a cambiar de ropa. Me gire y fui hacia la presidenta, que estaba hablando con una miembro-Chika-senpai-La llama y al instante me vio. Ella termino la conversación que tenia, y se me acerco.

-¿Qué necesitas Hyodou-kun?-Me pregunto con elegancia y con un toco servicial.

Chika, es una senpai que es bastante amistosa y amable cuando la llegas a conocer. Puede que a primera vista tenga cierta intimidación por su expresión firme, pero al conocerla un poco descubres que es una buena persona.

-Le agradezco que me permita participar en su club, ya que según me contaron Katase y Murayama, no se a unido ningún chico desde que la academia se volvió mixta-Le agradecí ella mirándome con una sonrisa amable. Me sorprende que no tomaran que mi entrada al club como de un desesperado pervertido, que entro solo para conseguir una novia y espiar.

-No tienes porque agradecer Hyodou-kun, cualquiera que quiera aprender el arte del Kendo, es bienvenido-Me Respondió con tranquilidad y yo asentí. También me he dado cuenta por su aprecio por el Kendo-Eres muy bueno, de seguro si sigues con nosotras llegaremos al campeonato nacional-Agrego alagándome y contándome sobre que hay una campeonato de Kendo, interesante.

-Cuente conmigo senpai, me gusta este club y me quedare-Le dijo con una sonrisa decidida, realmente me gusta este arte, además de convivir con otras personas aparte de las que conozco. Ella me asintió con una sonrisa y procedió a retirarse. Mientras que yo vi como iba con otras cambiarse.

Me puse a practicar unos golpes con la espada mientras esperaba que se cambiaran de ropa para hacerlo yo. Espero que mi vida escolar siga igual de como esta yendo hasta ahora.

* * *

{Academia Kuoh, Salida}{10 minutos después}

Después de que terminaran de cambiarse llego mi turno, además de que no estuvieron esos dos en los alrededores, así que no hubo problemas. Cabe decir que escuche accidentalmente cosas que decían las chicas que nunca me hubiera gustado oír. ¿Por qué a las chicas les gusta tanto tocarse los pechos?, no le encuentro sentido.

Siendo que después de que me cambiara, cada una de las miembros se fueron solas o acompañadas con ruta a sus casas. La presidenta se quedo mas tiempo para preparar unos reportes para la presidenta del consejo. A falta de que ella es la única de tercer año en el club, ella no tiene una vicepresidenta, ya que solo puede haber una si es del mismo año que la presidenta.

Acompañe hasta la salida a Murayama y Katase, siendo que me comentaron algunos datos para mi estancia en el club; desde competencias hasta el día del festival escolar, y todo lo que tendrá que participar siendo ya miembro. En realidad me gusta esto de las actividades extra curriculares, ya que lo único que me disgusta de las escuelas es la hora de clases. En especial si ya sabes todo lo que te enseñaran en el resto de mi vida estudiantil y en cualquier carrera universitaria.

Cuando llegamos ellas se fueron por el lado contrario por donde iba yo, ellas iban juntas por el mismo camino ya que sus casas estaban en la misma ruta hasta cierto punto.

-Hasta luego Issei-Kun-Se despidió de mi Murayama junto con Katase al irse a sus casas, las dos haciendo una ligera reverencia como despedida, además de una sonrisa en sus rostros.

-Si hasta luego-Me despedí igualmente con una ligera reverencia y una sonrisa. Mientras las veía como se alejaban y iban conversando con temas triviales cambie mi rostro a uno neutral, ya que sentí que era observado por dos presencias demoníacas.

-[Son la [Torre] Gremory y la [Torre] Sitri, es mas que obvio que las mandaron a seguirte]-Me informo [Draig] sobre las dos presencias que sentía-[Igualmente solo sigue normal tu trayecto Issei, yo me encargo de la barrera para cuando uses el portal]-.

-"Esta bien [Draig]"-Le dije mentalmente y empecé mi camino hacia [Grigory].

Algunos se pensaran que [Grigory] solo es posible acceder ahí solo siendo un [Ángel Caído], pero en realidad uno debe tener un circulo mágico especial único en cada visitante recurrente del lugar, siendo esto para aumentar la seguridad del lugar. Así como otros seres que quieran entrar, deben de estar acompañados de algún [Caído] de alto nivel para entrar.

Iba hacia una tienda 24/7 para abrir mi portal, no estaba muy lejos de donde se encontraba la escuela, por lo que fui tranquilo. Esas dos me seguían desde las esquinas y arboles que habían, las sentía gracias a mi sentido de [Banshee], y además del aura mágica que emanaban de sus amas. Siendo que cuando llegue a un callejón cercano a la tienda, ellas se quedaron en los bordes.

-"¿Esta lista la barrera [Draig]?"-Le pregunte a mi compañero mientras me sacaba la cinta de mi mano. La [Marca de Aubris] es el verificador de mi circulo mágico.

-[Claro Issei, ahora la libero]-Me dijo y entonces la gema de mi mano derecha apareció.

Entonces en un resplandor que se expandió, un área de tres metros se cubrió con un domo de energía verde. Ninguna de las dos puede verme ahora, este domo es casi indestructible. Este al estar completamente desplegado, siendo su color interior de un color verde claro, empecé a dibujar en el piso el circulo mágico que me llevaría a Grigory.

Mis dedos se recubrieron en energía verde y roja, y yo empecé a dibujar el circulo mágico en el piso, siendo que el centro tenia un circulo vacío. Al estar listo, puse mi mano derecha en el centro del circulo y mi marca brillo, ahora el circulo teniendo la [Marca de Aubris] en el circulo. Seguido de quitar mi mano, me pare sobre el circulo.

Cuando estuve en el centro, el circulo empezó a brillar y mi cuerpo empezó a brillar también. Segundos pasaron y mi teletransporte del lugar, siendo que el circulo y la barrera desaparecieron cuando me fui.

* * *

Mientras esto sucedía, dos chicas estaban presenciando escondidas para que no las viera el castaño. Una chica de pelo blanco y ojos ámbar, teniendo el uniforme de la academia y un broche de gato negro. Junto con una chica de cabello azul con ojos a juego, vistiendo también el uniforme de la academia. Las [Torres] Gremory y Sitri; Koneko Toujou y Yura Tsubasa respectivamente.

Despues de que desapareciera la barrera, Koneko y Yura fueron a ver donde se encontraba issei, siendo que para sorpresa de ellas el no estaba en el lugar. Solo encontrándose con pequeños vestigios de sombras y energía, siendo estos vestigios parte de la razón de la cual el castaño no se encontraba.

-¿Donde de demonios se ha ido?-Se pregunto Yura extrañada viendo los alrededores del callejón buscando alguna pista del chico. Nunca se le había perdido alguien que estaba espiando. Mientras que ella seguía buscando con la mirada, Koneko se encontraba en cuclillas viendo donde estaba el castaño.

Toco los vestigios de sombra que habían, estos se desasían con el mas mínimo tacto. Ella seguido uso su olfato para ver si el castaño seguía cerca, pero el rastro terminaba ahí.

-Se fue con un circulo mágico-Dijo Koneko sin emociones, llamando la atención de Yura.

-¿Como que se fue con un circulo mágico?, según los datos de Kaicho el casi no puede usar magia-Le pregunto confundida a la loli que se levanto.

-Esos datos están mal-Le respondió con el mismo tono la peli blanca-Pude sentir en el un gran poder. Esta ocultándolo muy bien, pero se notan las fugas de su aura-Seguido se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar fuera del callejón-Tengo que informárselo a Bucho-Termino de decir y se fue camino a la academia.

-También tendré que infórmaselo a Kaicho. Ella le debe interesar mucho este chico como para que me tenga que seguirlo-Se dijo a si misma lista para ir a la Academia para informar a su [Rey]. Se quedo mirando un poco mas los vestigios que estaban desapareciendo, siendo los que miraba en especial, eran los de sombras-Tal ves el tenga que ver con el Asesino del Silencio. Esas sombras son las misma-Miraba detenidamente como terminaban de extinguirse las sombras con una mira seria.

Ella antes de haberse convertido en la sirvienta de Sona Sitri, ella fue atacada por dos violadores. Ella al no tener la fuerza suficiente quedo atrapada con los delincuentes que trataron de violarla, pero por milagro alguien la salvo de tal traumático destino que podría haber sufrido.

* * *

Estaba atardeciendo en las solitarias calles de Kuoh, cuando dentro de un callejón se estaba llevando a cabo un crimen. Queriendo ser perpetrado por dos hombres adultos jóvenes, hacia una chica de 15 años. Para ser mas exactos, a Yura.

Ella se encontraba observando como los delincuentes estaban a punto de desabrochar su camisa, se encontraba en un callejón lejos de las calles donde alguien pudiera escuchar sus suplicas por ayuda. Rompieron su camisa y ella espera con miedo su terrible destino que le aguardaba a ser violada por dos seres tan repugnante.

Cuando de las sombras se ve la silueta de un chico de su edad, que se encontraba encapuchado y con un brillo que se encontraba en su mano izquierda. Este se había formado a partir de sombras que estaban dispersas en el callejón, estas recientemente habían aparecido. Llevando una chaqueta azul oscura, pantalones negros y botas negras.

-¡Eh bastardos!-Llamo el encapuchado a los delincuentes, estos lo miraron-Porque no buscan algo mejor que hacer en sus putas vidas que hacer esto-Se burlo haciendo que los delincuentes se empezaran a enojar. La soltó uno de los delincuentes de la sostenía contra la pared dejándola en el suelo, ella mirando con detenimiento la escena. Los dos fueron hacia donde se encontraba el encapuchado-¿Qué pasa cerdos?, ¿Acaso le temen a un adolescente?-Esta ultima burla saco de quicio a uno de los delincuentes que se lanzo a el.

-¡Ya vas a ver!-Grito con cólera apunto de golpearlo uno de los delincuentes, pero cuando estaba apunto de llegar el puño a la cara del chico, este se volvió sombras. Los dos quedaron incrédulos ante tal suceso, y por la impresión no se dieron cuenta de que detrás de ellos se encontraba nuevamente el chico.

-¡Detrás de ustedes imbéciles!-Dijo en voz alta el encapuchado sorprendiendo a los dos delincuentes.

Seguido el chico saco dos cuchillos largos sujetándolos en forma de que el filo estuviera del lado de la muñeca. Los dos delincuentes sacaron unos cuchillos que tenían y fueron a atacar al chico.

Ambos se habían puesto al frente y atrás del chico para que solo tendría que atacara a uno. Ambos se lanzaron al ataque, siendo que el de atrás trato de atacar por el cuello al chico con un golpe diagonal, el chico rápidamente lo bloqueo con el cuchillo derecho, seguido golpeo con el codo izquierdo el estomago de este haciendo que retrocediera por el dolor. El otro lo iba a atacar con un ataque diagonal con desde arriba hacia la cabeza, siendo que el chico lo bloqueo rápidamente con el cuchillo izquierdo y le dio una fuerte pata en el estomago dejándolo unos momentos débil.

El de atrás que ya se había recuperado del golpe, trato de volver a acuchillarlo por la espalda, pero fallando al ser bloqueado su ataque por el chico con el cuchillo derecho. El bloqueo fue un golpe rápido al cuchillo del chico desvió el ataque del delincuente dejándolo vulnerable, y con un movimiento rápido de manos, giro el cuchillo izquierdo, enterrándole de lleno en la garganta el cuchillo. El delincuente cayo muerto en el suelo saliendo sangre de la apuñalada de su cuello.

El otro atónito de la muerte de su compañero, dio unos pasos mas atrás y seguido se lanzo con el cuchillo en su estomago para hacer una tacleado con acuchillada. El chico rápidamente se dio cuenta de esto y corrió hasta este con tal de recibir el tacleo. Transformándose en sombras, esquivo la tacleada al traspasar el cuerpo del delincuente y quedando a la espalda de este. Rápidamente se hizo un poco a tras y se tiro con un salto hacia el delincuente, golpeándolo con su piernas que hicieron que se golpeara de lleno en la cara contra una pared, dejándolo inconsciente. El chico que estaba de espaldas en el suelo por el ataque, se levanto rápidamente y se limpio la suciedad que tenia en la ropa.

Yura solo se quedo espetando todo el tiempo la pelea, sin mover ni un solo musculo miro0 como el joven vencía a esos dos delincuentes sin problemas. Varias sensaciones fluían por ella en ese momento; alegría de que no tuvo la violaron y de que salió de sin un rasguño, tristeza de no poder hacer nada para evitarlo, y miedo con una mezcla de sorpresa por su salvador encapuchado.

Ella ya había oído los rumores que circulaban lentamente por la ciudad, de un infame asesino que mata a los delincuentes que rondan por la ciudad cuando cae el sol por el horizonte. Un asesino que nunca deja rastro de su identidad, una sombra en las investigaciones policiacas. El conocido "Asesino del Silencio" fue su salvador.

-T-t-tu eres el a-a-asesino-Dijo con una voz entrecortada por el miedo que la lleno por la situación.

-Si, soy el que llaman Asesino del Silencio-Le respondió con tranquilidad mientras se acercaba al delincuente que yacía inconsciente en el suelo. Saco de su gabardina una pistola dorada y de extraña apariencia-Ahora muere bastado-Dijo seguido de disparar la pistola, no produjo ningún sonido mas que la de la culata, y la bala se incrusto en la cabeza del delincuente.

La respiración que soltaba el cuerpo del inconsciente delincuente seso, dando por hecho su muerte a manos del encapuchado. Este ultimo se dio la vuelta para ver a Yura, esta dándole un pequeño susto por la repentina acción del encapuchado.

-No te hare nada, solo te quiero decir que te tapes… por favor-Le menciono el encapuchado con un poco de vergüenza a la chica. Yura se dio cuenta a los segundo de que tenia el pecho descubierto gracias a los delincuentes, a si que se cubrió rápidamente con una cara completamente roja de vergüenza y casi a punto de llorar.

El chico al ver a la pobre Yura que estaba completamente avergonzada, saco de dentro de su chaqueta una mascara de parecida a un zorro. Se la puso en el rostro tapándolo completamente, y seguido de eso, se saco la chaqueta dejando ver su camisa blanca junto con las fundas de sus armas. Siendo que ahora podía ver su cabello castaño alborotado.

Se acerco a la chica hasta estar en frente de ella, estando ella algo confundida por la acción del chico, y este le entrega la chaqueta que llevaba el.

-Tomalá, así no tendrás problemas con tu camisa al llegar a tu hogar-Le dijo el chico con la voz algo distorsionada por la mascara. Yura se la puso siendo que la cubría bastante-Hasta luego-Se despidió y seguido de eso el chico se fue caminando hacia lo mas profundo del callejón, transformándose lentamente en sombras de nuevo.

-E-espera-Yura trato de detener al chico, pero este ya se había terminado de transformar en sombras y irse-G-g-gracias-Dijo en voz baja con la esperanza de que haya escuchado su gratitud.

Luego de eso se sonrojo ligeramente al tener la chaqueta de su salvador puesta, y segundos despues se fue a su casa sin contarle a ninguno de sus padres sobre el suceso.

El día paso con normalidad, siendo que ese mismísimo Sona la convirtió en su sirvienta cuando ella se encontraba en su habitación, convirtiéndose en la [Torre] de la heredera Sitri.

* * *

Desde ese día, por los consiguientes dos años, Yura ha estado recorriendo las calles de Kuoh por la noche tratando de buscar al Asesino del Silencio, y así poder agradecerle por tal acto despues de tanto tiempo.

Su admiración por el a sido bastante grande desde entonces. No solo por el hecho de ser un tipo de justiciaron segador de criminales, sino por el hecho de tratar de ser tan bueno como el luchando.

Sobre como luchaba lo supo de tantas noticias que hablaban de el sobre sus asesinatos, como de testigos que había salvado que contaban lo limpio y rápido de sus luchas.

Todavía guarda la chaqueta del chico con tal de devolvérsela con su agradecimiento. Ella la ha mantenido guardada desde que la uso ese día.

-Lo tengo que encontrar para por fin agradecerle-Se dijo a si misma con decisión y se fue del callejón.

* * *

{Grigory}{17:40 Hrs}

Me encontraba caminando por los pasillos de [Grigory], la base de los [Ángeles Caídos] en una parte que les dejaron en el [Inframundo] los [Demonios] como ofrenda de paz. Siendo que al ser expulsados del [Cielo], los [Caídos] tuvieron que tomar como hogares iglesias abandonadas o viviendas de humanos.

Las filas de los [Caídos] no solo se remontan a la raza en si, sino que también son invitados poseedores de [Sacred Gears] sin familia o solitarios. Los sacerdotes exiliados son solamente utilizados para trabajos de campo humano; como espionajes en los lideres humanos y algún asesinato de [Caídos] renegados de nivel menor.

Este lugar a sido la base de mando, información y investigación de todos los [Caídos] alrededor del mundo, teniendo gracias a los múltiples contactos que tienen en el mundo humano, la capacidad de investigación mas grande de cualquier raza sobrenatural. Siendo que ahora mismo las investigaciones se han visto encaminadas a buscar la forma de hacer [Sacred Gear] artificiales, con tal de prepararse para alguna guerra que pueda aproximarse.

Entrenamiento mágico, físico y analítico, son los entrenamientos que se llevan a cargo en este lugar, para así preparar a cada unos de los [Caídos] en un soldado preparado. Los entrenamientos que requieren la mas grande capacidad física de un [Caído], es la de un "Guardian" o "Guarda espaldas" de [Cadre], requiriendo un control mágico y físico mayor a la de un [Caído] normal para poder proteger a los lideres en alguna escolta.

Mittelt desde que tenia doce años, a tenido un gran control con la magia de luz y además de ser una poseedora de un [Sacred Gear]. Ella siendo una hibrido de [Ángel Caído] y humana, tuvo la posibilidad de ser capaz de tener uno, siendo su [Sacred Gear] el: [Poison of Lerna], el artefacto hecho por Dios, que contiene a la legendaria [Hidra de Lerna]. Esto ultimo convirtiéndola en una potente competidora en el puesto de Guardiana de la [Cadre] Penemue, siendo que gracias a mi, ahora lo es.

Estaba llegando a la sala de entrenamiento, esta estando con varios [Caídos] entrenando y siendo vistos por Baraqiel, un [Cadre] y Vice gobernador de [Grigory] . El es un hombre adulto de cabello y barba negras, con una gran musculatura. Lleva de vestimenta un traje de cuerpo completo de licra verde oscura con partes de armadura sobre este.

Entre los [Caídos] que estaban entrenando, vi a Mittelt entrenando con su [Sacred Gear]. Este tenia como armas dos cadenas que terminaban en punta; estos son los colmillos que tenia la [Hidra] en sus tiempos de vida. Estos teniendo el poder de inyectar un veneno capas de doblegar al enemigo por bastante tiempo, además de tener una velocidad de ataque mortal si son ocupadas adecuadamente. Mittlet llevaba un traje de combate de licra negra con armadura.

Camine hasta llegar hasta estar a su lado derecho.

-¿Como esta Baraqiel?-Le pregunte viendo como Mittlet entrenaba contra otros cuatro [Caídos]. Baraqiel me miro con una sonrisa y miro hacia -Mittlet

Ella estaba luchando contra dos que llevaban espadas y los otros dos que usaban las lanzas de luz. Ella esquivaba las lanzas con hábiles movimientos y saltos, mientras que controlaba la trayectoria de las cadenas.

-Como siempre, ella demuestra ser una gran luchadora. Su uso del arma de su [Gear] es increíble, además de sus habilidades físicas-Me dijo su análisis de el combate que estaba librando ella-Poder luchar contra cuatro soldados de elite ella sola, es impresionante incluso para mi-Me miro con una sonrisa de orgullo-Se nota que ella es tu aprendiz, incluso teniendo ustedes teniendo la misma edad jaja-Me menciono mientras se reía con entusiasmo y devolvía la mirada hacia el enfrentamiento de Mittelt.

Pues es cierto, Mittelt es mi aprendiz, ¿Por qué razón?, pues..

Desde que empecé a entrenar con Baraqiel a la edad de doce, mi entrenamiento fue el que tendría un [Cadre]. Siendo que despues de cinco años, todo mi poder junto como esta hasta ahora, rivaliza con el de mi rival predestinada, y poseedora de [Albion]. O eso era hasta que obtuve la [Marca de Aubris], ahora mismo ya no se si la sobre pase o no, ya que todavía no consigo alguna habilidad de la marca que me entregue algo ofensivo aparte de la que ya tengo. Ya me estoy liando, ahora la explicación.

Cuando Mittelt empezó su entrenamiento a los 14, ella vio lo fuerte que era en ese momento, y entonces me pidió que la ayudara a entrenar con todo lo que aprendía día a día. Así pasando tres años en los cuales ella esta a la par de un [Demonio] de clase alta gracias a su constante entrenamiento. Ella ahora es capaz de entrar en el [Balance Breaker] de su [Sacred Gear] sin problemas, pudiendo invocar a la legendaria [Hidra de Lerna], y controlarla por 20 largos minutos sin cansarse.

Estoy muy orgulloso de ella, y creo que realmente merece tener tal rango despues de tanto que se a esforzado. Ella no se da cuenta de ello, y busca constantemente formas de lograr el puesto cuando yo la puedo ayudar, por eso del porque ella se metía en ese tipo de líos. Pensaba que al estar en ese tipo de cosas, ella podría lograr el puesto.

-Le enseñe para que ella pudiera tener ese puesto, ella siempre lo quiso. Yo solamente estoy pagando las deudas que le debo- Le respondió con tranquilidad y una sonrisa por la comisura de mis labios, el me miro asintiéndome-Y por cierto. ¿Llego lo que había pedido?-Le pregunte dejando de ver el enfrentamiento, el haciéndolo también y me miro con tranquilidad.

-Si, esta por allá-Me respondió apuntado a una mesa donde se encontraba una caja de madera con el símbolo nórdico de Odín en la parte de arriba-¿Qué es?, todavía no me cuentas que es-Me pregunto caminando ambos hacia la mesa.

-Son dos cosas que pedí, y que usare en mi batalla contra el heredero Phenex-Le respondí con tranquilidad mientras abría los cerrojos que tenia la caja. Eran dos tipos de círculos que al girarse abren la caja, estos en forma de dos lobos; uno persiguiendo la luna y el otro persiguiendo el sol,

-¡Cierto!, tu pelea contra Riser Phenex. Ya me lo había contado Azazel-Me menciono recordando, mientras que yo estaba abriendo la caja-¿Qué tienes planeado para combatirlo? Su regeneración de [Fénix] te será bastante fastidiosa, sin contar sus habilidades de fuego-Me pregunto con curiosidad sujetándose del mentón pensado alguna estrategia.

Siendo que el seguía pensativo termine de abrir la caja y vi lo que había dentro de esta.

Habían tres cosas dentro de la caja: un brazal hecho de oro que terminaba en dos puntas con un espacio entre medio y con un arco de encima, con grabados del [Yggdrasil] y con Runas Nórdicas.

Y dos espadas cortas semejantes a una parte de la mandíbula de un lobo, siendo que también son parte pistola por un cañón que sirve para los proyectiles. Estas espadas teniendo las hojas de cristal morado con las empuñaduras, gatillos y tubos de oro con grabados junto a Runas Nórdicas.

-Estas cosas me ayudaran, además de que tengo en mente una estrategia que ya tenia en mete hace tiempo-Le respondí mientras que tomaba las armas, colocándome el brazal en mi brazo izquierdo y guardando las dos espadas en unas fundas que venían en la caja, estando ahora en mi mis piernas conectadas a mi cinturón.

-Esta bien, si quieres practicar te puedo dejar todo el tiempo-Me dijo mientras que se daba la vuelta-Después de todo tengo cosas importantes que debo hacer-De seguro tiene algo que hacer con respecto a la reunión de las facciones.

-Te agradezco-Le agradecí, el asentimiendome se fue hacia la sala de los [Cadres] y entro en ella. Yo por mi parte fui caminando a la sala de simulación.

Al caminar hacia una sala hecha de vidrios de siete metros transparentes, fui hacia la tabla de simulación. Toqueteando un poco las cosas en la tabla, empecé la simulación.

Los vidrios se tornaron de un color negro y solo estando luz generada por las placas del suelo. Pasaron segundos y la sala se transformo en un sala de dojo japonés, apreciando hologramas de diez guardias; tres [Demonios], tres [Caídos], tres [Ángeles] y un mago de fuego, siendo todos de los mas poderosos de sus respectivas razas. Estabn en posicion de batalla esperando que yo hiciera un movimiento brusco.

-Arch of the Ragnarok of Light-Cite el encantamiento del brazal, el cual empezó a brillar. Este brazal no es mas que una ballesta llamada "[Dragil]".

Entonces las Runas del brillaron y se empezó a formar un arco de ballesta en la parte de la punta del brazal. Siendo un arco de energía de un color blanco parecido al hielo, y una flecha de luz que se estaba generando en la punta, estaba lista para ser disparada.

-Veamos como son estas nuevas armas [Draig]-Le dije a mi compañero mientras que apuntaba a los [Demonios] que ya estaban corriendo hacia mi.

-[Si fueron creadas por los enanos Sindri y Brok, tienen que ser de alta calidad]-Me dijo y yo le asentí. Estas armas fueron creadas por los dos grandes herreros enanos, y su reputación debe hacerse real con sus armas.

Entonces me lance al ataque. Dos [Demonios] me atacaron con sus lanzas, yo esquivándolas con mi [Desplazamiento de sombras], seguido de dispara la flecha de luz a uno de los [Demonios] desde sus espaldas, esta penetro la densa armadura del soldado como si fuera una tela.

El [Demonio] cayo de rodillas y murió por la potencia de la luz de la flecha. Seguido de eso los otros dos soldados trataron de atacarme con poder demoniaco, siendo que yo los esquive nuevamente con el desplazamiento.

-"Probemos esto"-Dije mentalmente y fui corriendo hacia uno de los soldados.

Ambos generaron un escudo de círculos mágicos para protegerse de mi flechas de luz. Yo solamente salte sobre los escudos mágicos, estos haciendo una onda de repulsión en mi que me mando a volar en diagonal. Iba volando de espaldas mientras que apuntaba con la [Dragil] hacia los soldados estando ahora mismo me encontraba a tres metros sobre el suelo, preparando la habilidad que iba a hacer.

-Sentence of Balder-Pronuncie el nombre de la habilidad y la [Dragil] brillo en las puntas del arco, dando la señal de recarga.

Se genero rápidamente una flecha que al dispararse se dividió en nueve proyectiles que iban en dirección a los soldados. Estos al tener los escudos mágicos, esperaron el ataque de mis flechas, sin saber que las flechas de la [Dragil] penetran escudos.

Estas al llegar a los escudos penetraron rápidamente estos y se enterraron en los guardias, que al ser golpeados por las flechas, fueron empujados hasta quedar clavados en el suelo con las flechas en sus cuatro extremidades. Estando completamente expuestos a dos disparos que realice con la [Dragil] que fueron hacia los pechos de los soldados, enterrándose en la parte del corazón matándolos rápidamente.

Caí en el suelo parado, mientras que la luz del arco de [Dragil] se apagaba, dando fin así a su uso por el momento. Las Runas dejaron de brillar y el brazalete volvió a como estaba antes.

-[Interesante arma, su uso sea bastante útil en tu batalla con el Phenex. Solo tendrás que encargarte manejar la potencia de las flechas para que no sea mortal]-Me dijo [Draig] con bastante satisfacción sobre el arma.

-Tienes razón [Draig], puse demasiada energía en estas, tendré que nivel la fuerza de mis flechas-Apoye lo que el me había dicho, creo que me pase con la energía.

La [Dragil] es una ballesta de energía, ósea, que se activa usando energía del poseedor. Genera flechas de luz que son mas fuertes o mas débiles según la energía que les ponga. Esto haciendo sinergia con el [Boosted Gear], que duplica mi energía cada diez segundos.

Los [Demonios] soldados de la simulación tienen la misma resistencia que uno de clase alta, eso gracias a sus armaduras casi impenetrables. Por lo que para no tener problemas políticos con los [Demonios] por si accidentalmente mato al heredero Phenex con una de las flechas, debo practicar la forma de regular la energía que usare en las flechas.

-[¿Y que tienen de especial esas espadas Issei? Aparte de ser mitad pistola]-Me pregunto con curiosidad por la espadas, yo las desenfunde y vi como las runas empezaban a brillar. El aunque fuera parte de mi, no puede saber todo lo que pienso.

-Ya lo veras [Draig]-Le respondí y me empiezo a preparar para el cantico de las espadas-Fuu~-Suspire un poco ya estando listo.

-Perseguidor de la Diosa del sol. Traición es lo que significa tu nombre-La espada que tenia en mi mano empezó presentar un brillo blanco, mientras que las runas y grabados en ella empezaron a brillar en un color celeste frio-Provocador de los eclipses solares, te pido que estés a mi servicio. Hijo del lobo mas famoso y hermano del perseguidor de la luna, [Sköll]-Termine de recitar Y toda la energía de la espada fue hacia mi muñeca derecha, en la cual salió un tatuaje de un lobo blanco y marca celeste persiguiendo la luna.

-[¡No me digas lo que pienso que es Issei!]-Me dijo casi en Shock por lo que eran lo que tenían de especial estas espadas.

-Solo espera [Draig], ahora es mi turno de sorprender-Le volví a responder y me prepare para el cantico de la otra espada. Segundos pasaron para que estuviera listo.

-Perseguidor de la personificación de la luna, Máni. Odio es lo que significa tu nombre-Al igual que la otra espada, esta empezó a brillar, pero teniendo un brillo gris, mientras que las runas y grabados de color rojo carmesí-Provocador de las lunas de sangre, te pido que estés a mi servicio. Hijo del lobo mas famoso y hermano del perseguidor del Sol, [Hati]-Termine de recitar y un tatuaje de un lobo negro con marcas rojas persiguiendo la luna salió en mi muñeca.

-[Enserio Issei, ¡No puedo creer que esas espadas tengan los espíritus de los hijos de [Fenrir]!. ¿¡No se supone que ellos dos estaban vivos!?, ¿¡No me digas que te metiste en el asesinato de los hijos de el lobo del Ragnarok!?]-Me pregunto eso ultimo con gran sorpresa, casi parece que esta por desmayarse.

-Es una larga historia [Draig], despues de te la cuento. Confía en mi, ni me he metido en el asesinato de ellos-Le dije tratando de calmarlo, pareciendo que se calmo un poco.

-[Eso espero Issei, sabes los problemas en los que te puedes meter si [Fenrir] se entera]-Me menciono con tono preocupado por mi seguridad-[No quiero perder al único portador que he tenido una relación de amistad. No antes de la batalla contra [Albion]]-Mire como los [Ángeles] y [Caídos] empezaron a venir hacia mi.

-Ya se que mi destino es inevitable, pero todavía tengo un largo tiempo por vivir. Un lobo semi dios no evitara que yo complete mi objetivo-Le declare con tranquilidad, esperando que los tres [Ángeles] me atacaran.

Entonces me trataron de atacar con sus espadas de luz los tres [Ángeles], siendo que las bloqueé con las espadas en forma de x. Cuando dos de las tres espadas de luz tocaran espada de posee a [Sköll], sus luces empezaron a ser absorbidas por esta ultima cuyas runas empezaron a brillar, y provocando que quedaran vulnerables. Yo aproveche esto y para enterrar la espada en el pecho de uno de los [Ángeles], matándolo al instante y empujando con la espada de [Hati] al que todavía tenia su espada completa.

Hice mi desplazamiento quedando atrás de los dos [Ángeles] restantes, guarde la espada de [Hati], siendo que estaba preparando una de las habilidades de la espada, esta al empezar a soltar energía celeste de las runas y la hoja, además de que se formo una especie de imagen de lobo como si la hoja fuera una parte de su mandíbula.

- _Colmillos del [Helheim]_ -Nombre la habilidad lanzado la espada al piso, esta enterrándose en este.

Rápidamente al enterrarse en el suelo, esta creo un camino de picos de hielo afilados que fue hacia los [Ángeles]. Estos tomaron vuelo esquivando los picos, entonces yo rápidamente hice un gesto con mi mano derecha esperando la espada. Esta salió del piso y volvió girando en el aire, y regreso a mi mano cual boomerang. Pose los dedos de mi mano izquierda en el cañón de la espada, esta tomando un color blanco.

- _Aliento del lobo gélido_ -Dije y apunte hacia los [Ángeles] los cuales estaban protegiéndose con escudos de luz.

Pum

Jale el gatillo de la espada disparando un pequeño proyectil de hielo hacia uno de los [Ángeles]. Esta al impactar provoco un gran daño en el escudo, entonces dispare cuatro balas seguidas; dos al que no había disparado y una al que ya dispare.

Pum Pum Pum

Estas impactaron exitosamente debido a que ambos no se habían movido, y las balas rompieron sus escudos, estos cayeron al ser impactados por un poco del poder de los proyectiles. Cuando cayeron active mi tercera habilidad.

- _Hoja del vendaval de hielo_ -Nombre y la hoja empezó a soltar escarcha celeste, mientras que del tatuaje de mi muñeca derecha empezaba a alimentar esa escarcha.

Los dos [Ángeles] me corrieron a atacarme con espadas de luz recién generadas, los dos tratando de hacerme ataque en diagonal, pero tenia algo preparado para eso. Hice golpe horizontal al aire del cual salió un viento hecho de escarcha que iba rápidamente hacia los dos. Se trataron de defender con sus espadas, pero el viento los empujo unos metro hacia atrás, además de producirles visibles cortes.

Mientras se recuperaban del empuje, yo lance tres golpes mas; uno en diagonal derecha, uno en diagonal izquierdo, y el ultimo en vertical. Los golpes se juntaron haciendo que fueron al mismo tiempo, impactando en los [Ángeles] que no se pudieron defender de los golpes. Estos cayeron al suelo muertos llenos de cortes y escarcha que cubría sus cuerpos, al mismo tiempo que la hoja de la espada de [Sköll] volvía a la normalidad.

-[Sus ataques son bastante potentes y congelan a los enemigo, además requiere pocas energía. Interesante]-Me dijo [Draig] con bastante asombro.

-Y eso que todavía queda la espada de [Hati]-Agregue mientras enfundaba la espada de [Sköll] y desenfundaba la de [Hati].

Los [Caídos] empezaron a lanzarme lanzas de luz mientras que se encontraban en el aire. Los esquivaba gracias a bloqueos con la espada y mi desplazamiento, siendo que despues de unos 15 segundo lance al aire mi espada.

Esta fue hacia arriba de los [Caídos] y , esta al estar encima de ellos, empezaron a brillar las runas en un rojo parecido a fuego. Mi cuerpo de cubrió en esa energía y me teletransporte hacia donde se encontraba la espada. Tome la espada y caí encima de uno de los [Caídos], agarrándome de el sujetando la espada de igual forma que una daga.

- _Kamikaze de Muspelheim_ -La espada que tomo un brillo rojo carmesí, yo la enterré en su espalda, siendo que el cuerpo del [Caído] empezó a ser recorrido por un aura rojo fuego.

Me solté del [Caído] cayendo en el suelo de pie sin ningún problema. Los otros dos caídos vieron como su compañero empezó a presentar fuego saliendo de dentro de su armadura, y saliendo llamas en la boca y ojos.

¡Pum!

Pasaron segundos para que explotara provocando que su cuerpo de convirtiera en cenizas que cayeron al suelo de lo que alguna vez fue el [Caído]. Algunas ascuas terminaron en las armadura de ellos, habiendo creado escudos para defenderse de la explosión.

- _Manos de Surt_ -Dije y enterré la espada en el suelo.

De la espada salieron llamas que recorrieron el piso hasta llegar debajo de los dos [Caídos] que estaban schockeados por la muerte de su compañero. Entonces se formo un gran circulo de fuego, del cual salieron dos grandes manos de magma, que atraparon a los dos [Caídos]. Estos estaban tratando de liberarse del agarre de las manos, pero no podían por la fuerza de estas.

Desenterré la espada del suelo, esta todavía presentaba el color carmesí en las Runas, queriendo decir que todavía la potencia de los ataques seguía fuerte. Apunte a los [Caídos] con mi espada, y seguido de eso prepare la habilidad del golpe de gracia.

- _Lanzas de fuego del Jotun_ -Nombre y hice baje la espada con fuerza, haciendo una señal de ejecución.

Del techo salieron múltiples círculos mágicos de los cuales salían con fuerza varias lanzas de fuego. Estas destruyeron las armaduras de los [Caídos], y que a los treinta segundos no eran mas que cadáver carcomidos y quemados por las lanzas, dando por así terminada la habilidad.

-Estas son: la [Manisulv]; la arma que posee a [Hati], y la [Solbraulv]; la arma que posee a [Sköll], [Draig]-Desenfunde la [Solbraulv] y la junte con la [Manisulv]-Y ahora te mostrare que pasa cuando se unen-Termine de decir mientras que las dos espadas, al juntarse, estaban empezando a unir sus energías.

Las espadas empiezan a flotar de mis manos y empiezan a aparecer los rostros de los lobo de estas en las hojas. Un símbolo de un lobo persiguiendo la luna y el otro persiguiendo el sol, empieza a unir las dos espadas en una. Un destello celeste y rojo lleno las espadas.

Al irse el brillo se muestra una sola espada. Con una hoja separada a la mitad, y con un cañón en medio de esta separación, siendo que toda la espada en si, se parecía a la cabeza de un lobo, teniendo entre la hoja y la empuñadura un circulo que muestras el símbolo de los lobos. La hoja era del mismo cristal morado, y lo demás era de oro.

La espada dejo de flotar y cayo a mis manos, siendo que del pomo de la espada sale una cadena de energía morada que estaba pegada a mi brazo derecho.

Esta es la [Wolysky], el arma que une los poderes del fuego y el hielo que pertenecen a los hijos de [Fenrir]. Una espada que al mismo tiempo es un arpón al tener poder lanzarla y atraerla devuelta hacia mi con la cadena.

Moví mi cabeza hacia el mago de fuego para mirarlo. El estaba esperando, como los demás, algún movimiento mío. Siendo que aumente el agarre de la espada y este ataco sin pensar, lazándome múltiples bolas de fuego.

Yo las esquivaba con mi desplazamiento, mientras que preparaba la nueva habilidad que estaba practicando desde hace un tiempo.

Cuando se decidió a lanzar una gran bola de fuego, yo tenia listo mi contra ataque. Usando mis poderes de [Banshee] aturdí al mago momentáneamente, este fallando la bola de fuego que se extinguió. Usando las vibraciones del aire, cree una zona de tres metros alrededor del mago, en la cual no hay existencia alguna de aire.

Pude ver que se estaba sofocando, y no podía lanzar ningún ataque de fuego por la inexistencia de fuego. Este trataba de salir del circulo, pero yo ya estaba preparado.

Empecé a preparar la forma de arpón de la espada, teniendo en mi brazo derecho la espada preparada para lanzarla en línea recta. La hoja empezaba a abrirse como la boca de un lobo mientras canalizaba mi fuerza para lanzarla, hasta quedar en forma de T con la empuñadura.

El estaba apunto de salir de la zona sin aire, cuando.

Tajck

Su pierna fue agarrada por la hoja de la [Wolysky] que se cerro al momento en que la pierna entro en medio de esta. Siendo jalado por mi para que no saliera del circulo. Este trataba de quitarse la hoja de la espada, pero era inútil, la [Wolysky] no suelta al ser que agarro hasta que el usuario lo quiera.

Pasaron 20 segundos para que el mago muriera por falta de aire, cayendo al suelo muerto. Deje de crear la zona sin oxigeno, siendo que volví a recuperar mi poderes de [Banshee] nuevamente.

-Funciona…-Dije sujetándome de mis rodillas mientras recuperaba el aliento despues de usar la habilidad-¡Si funciona!-Volví a decir esta vez con gran felicidad sentándome mientras que veía a la nada con felicidad. Desde hace bastante tiempo que llevo perfeccionando esta habilidad, y el por fin usarla de manera eficiente, me llena de alegría.

-[Y que lo digas Issei, por fin de despues de tanto tiempo, lograste crear tu propia habilidad de tu parte [Banshee]]-Me dijo [Draig] con orgullo de mi logro-[Esta habilidad será la que te de la victoria con el Phenex]-Agrego con mas orgullo al imaginar mi batalla.

-Despues de tres meses, por fin funciona la [Phoenix Vibrational Prison]-Le dije con una sonrisa mientras que traía devuelta la [Wolysky], esta volviendo a mi.

La cadena se jalo sola, quedando en mi mano derecha. Esta volvió a ser dos espada por orden mía, siendo que las enfunde y guarde.

-[Entonces es ese su nombre definitivo, ¿Eh?]-Le asentí-[Me gusta, y es justo el nombre perfecto para esta habilidad. La prisión que sella la regeneración del [Fénix], jajaja, quien lo diría]-Agrego riendo [Draig] al imaginar las posibilidades de esta habilidad.

La [Phoenix Vibrational Prison], es una habilidad creada por mi. Antes pensaba que la usaría contra los delincuentes pirómanos, pero al ver que no me encontraba con ellos, la deje en segundo plano de importancia.

Su poder en si es de c0ontrolar el viento con las vibraciones, siendo que puedo crear una zona de tres metros alrededor del objetivo, y en la cual, no existe oxigeno alguno. No se puede respirar ni generar fuego en esos tres metros redondos, provocando la sofocación si se esta mucho tiempo en la zona. Lo malo siendo que no puedo usar mis poderes de [Banshee] por un minuto entero, pero puedo lanzar otra habilidad al mismo tiempo con la prisión.

Clap Clap

Me sorprendí de repente al oír aplausos detrás de mi, gire mi cabeza para ver quienes eran, siendo que me encontré con quienes ya tendría que haber sabido.

La simulación empezó a desaparecer al ser apagada por Azazel que estaba junto con Mittelt. Ambos se encontraban aplaudiendo, lo mas seguro es que me hayan visto entrenar con mis nuevas armas.

-Con que por fin pudiste dominar esa habilidad. Bien hecho Issei-Me felicito Azazel levantando el pulgar y con una sonrisa orgullosa por mi éxito.

-Tomo tiempo, pero al final lo logre-Le respondí con una sonrisa levantándome y yendo hacia ellos. Al estar al frente de ellos vi que Mittelt me miraba con estrellas en los ojos.

-¡Bien hecho Issei!-Me felicito Mittelt con admiración en sus ojos, ella se acerco a mi rápidamente-¡Son geniales tus nuevas armas!, ¿¡donde las conseguiste!?-Me pregunto como niña al ver un juguete apuntando la [Dragil] y las espadas.

-Primero que nada, gracias Mittelt-Le agradecí sonriendo ella sonrojándose levemente-Y segundo, estas espadas las mande a hacer. Siendo mas específicos, se las pedí a los enanos herreros, Sindri y Brok-Le respondí con tranquilidad ella asintiendo sorprendida y atrayendo la atención de Azazel.

-¡Wow!, te debieron costar mucho. He oído que las armas que forjan esos dos son extremadamente caras, porque parece que usar un mineral especial… ¿Cómo se llamaba?-Me menciono eso ultimo dejándola pensativa buscando el nombre del mineral.

-Es acero [Asgardiano] Mittelt-chan-Le respondió Azazel a Mittlet.

-Gracias Azazel-sama-Agradeció a Azazel este solamente asintiéndole con su típica sonrisa-¿Y cuanto te costo Issei?-Me pregunto con curiosidad.

-Pues, me debían un par de favores y les pague con algo de dinero que había guardado. Sigo debiéndoles algo de dinero, pero con el tiempo se los pagare-Le respondí ella asintiéndome con una sonrisa mas tranquila-cambiando de tema, ¿Cómo te ha ido con tu trabajo de guarda espaldas de Penemue-san?-Le pregunte con tranquilidad, ella sonriéndome con felicidad.

-Ella es bastante amable conmigo, además de que le parezco una prodigio en el uso de mi [Sacred Gear]-Me respondió explicándome como le ha ido con bastante felicidad en su voz-En dos días tendré que acompañarla para una reunión con el [Vaticano], parece ser que es algo muy importante-Me termino de explicar poniéndose un poco seria.

-¿Qué reunión con el [Vaticano]?-Le pregunte con algo confusión, no sabia que había una reunión de una [Cadre ] con el Papa.

-Es sobre el reciente robo de los fragmentos de [Excalibur] en el [Vaticano]-Quien me respondió fue Azazel que tenia un semblante serio-Los lideres de la iglesia piensan que nosotros los [Caídos] tenemos algo que ver con eso, así que Penemue va tratar de hacer ver que no queremos otra guerra-Me termino de explicar sacando un cigarro y empezando a fumar.

Había oído que algunos fragmentos de [Excalibur] habían desaparecido, pero nunca imagine que pensaran que los [Caídos] tendrían que ver en eso. Valper Galilei y otros exorcistas corruptos que lo siguen seria lo mas seguro, pero no que metieran a los [Caídos].

-Ya de por si están teniendo problemas con los rebeldes, ahora vienen y los culpan de robar esas espadas, ¡increíble!-Dije con indignación. Los [Caídos] ya tienen suficientes problemas internos como para que culpen a todos por culpa de unos posibles agitadores que buscan otra guerra. Siendo que a ellos mismos guardan como reliquias esos artefactos que han generado masacres, piensan que esas cosas son sagradas solamente por su poder sagrado.

-Ya me están dando dolor de cabeza tantos problemas-Suspiro cansado Azazel ante tal estrés que esta sufriendo. Miro a Mittelt segundos despues-Por cierto Mittelt-chan, Penemue te estaba buscando. Creo que es sobre unos temas sobre la reunión-Le menciono a Mittelt ella tomándola por sorpresa.

-¡Uy!, ¡gracias por decirme Azazel-sama!-Agradeció a Azazel con una reverencia, seguido de que fue hacia la oficina de Penemue, deteniéndose en la puerta y mirándome-¡Adiós Issei!, ¡nos vemos luego!-Se despidió de mi con una sonrisa, yo devolviéndosela asintiendo.

-Adiós Mittelt-Me despedí ella asintiéndome feliz y yéndose de la habitación. Gire mi cabeza para ver como Azazel me hacia una seña para que lo siguiera, haciéndolo al momento.

* * *

{Grigory, Oficina de Azazel}{18:45 Hrs}

Despues de unos largos treinta minutos de contarle como fue mi día en la academia, y lo que eran mis muevas armas, yo me encontraba tomando un vaso de agua, mientras que Azazel tomaba vino.

-Enserio nunca pensé que gastarías tus favores y casi el dinero que ganaste en esas armas. Se que son poderosas y toda la pesca, ¿pero no crees que todo el poder que tienes ya es suficiente?-Me pregunto con un incorporeidad por mi acción.

-Si es con tal de proteger a Mittelt, obtendría los poderes necesarios para volverme un dios-Le dije con decisión en mis palabras. Ya no quiero perder a nadie, y sacrificaría hasta mi alma con tal de protegerlos-No dejare que la gente que me importa muera sin que yo haga algo-Mire hacia el suelo con enojo al recordar la muerte de mis padres.

-Yo lo se Issei, pero también debes pensar en lo que podría pasar. Tener por espadas a los hijos de [Fenrir ] te traerá un problema con el dios Loki, además de que si mueres dejarías a Mittelt destrozada-Me dijo tratando de que viera las consecuencias de mis actos.

-Y tu debes recordar la promesa que hice Azazel. Tengo que hacer lo necesario para cumplirla-Le respondí haciéndole recordar el pasado.

-Si… esa promesa-Dijo recordando la promesa que había hecho. No quiero recordar mas ese momento, así que mejor cambio de tema.

-Cambiemos de tema-Me acomode mas en la silla, el asintiéndome volviendo a su rostro de siempre-En dos días es el [Rating Game] de la heredera Gremory contra el Phenex si mal no recuerdo, ¿Verdad?-Le pregunte el asintiéndome con una sonrisa mas tranquila.

-Si, será en dos días. ¿Tienes algo planeado?-Me pregunto con curiosidad de como detendría el compromiso.

-Mañana Rias Gremory va ofrecerme se su siervo. Me he dado cuenta de eso al tener a uno de sus siervos siguiéndome desde el ayer, y lo mas seguro es que lo haga mañana por desesperación-Le explique el asintiéndome.

-Entonces la vas a rechazar, ¿verdad?-Yo le asentí.

-No quiero ser un [Demonio], es denigrante perder la libertar de hacer lo que uno quiere solo por mas poder-Le respondí el riéndose un poco.

-Por eso el vender tu alma al demonio jaja-Me agrego riendo, solamente sonreí por que también me pareció divertido-Sigue-Me dijo despues de unos segundos al dejar de reír.

-Necesito que le digas a Lucifer que haga el [Rating Game] igualmente. Cuando estén en medio de este yo entrare como uno de los siervos de Gremory, y me encargare de llevarla a la victoria con mi nueva habilidad-Termine de explicar el asintiéndome mientras tenia las manos juntas pensando en la situación.

-¿Me puedes explicar como vencerás al Phenex con esa habilidad?-Me pregunto quieran saber la razón del porque mi habilidad es capas de destronar la regeneración del [Fénix]. Yo solamente le sonreí viéndolo con cierta diversión.

-Es bastante graciosa, pero si quieres saber… no tendré problemas en contarte-Entonces empecé a explicarle el mirándome con sorpresa.

* * *

{Academia Kouh, Salón 2B}{12:45 Hrs}

La noche paso como cualquier otra, entrenar lo que me restaba hasta las ocho, ir a patrullar por la noche, y matar algunos delincuentes por el camino. Ya saben una noche normal.

Me encontraba conversando con Katase y Murayama, cuando en la puerta aparece un chico con el uniforme masculino de la academia. Tenia el cabello rubio y tenia ojos grises, además de una expresión de tranquilidad y respeto en su rostro.

Asia se levanto de su asiento y fue hacia el, lo saludo intercambiado unos diálogos entre los dos, seguido de ir ambos juntos hacia mi. Era un sirviente de Gremory, no había mas duda, su energía que ocultaba bien, denotaba a su ama.

Mientras se acercaban a mi, escuchaba como varias chicas estaban soltando chillidos de alegría. Decían cosas como: "¡El príncipe vino a nuestro salón!, ¡kyaa!" y "¡Están bonito!", pareciendo de que es el reconocido "Príncipe de Kuoh".

-¿Tu eres Issei Hyodou?-Me pregunto el chico con un tono tranquilo, gire mi rostro para encontrarme con que Katase y Murayama estaban sorprendidas por la aparición de el.

-Si, yo soy Issei Hyodou-Le respondí levantándome de mi asiento-¿Que necesitan?, porque parece que Argento-san viene con usted-Le pregunte educadamente, no quiero que se tenga una mala impresión de mi.

-Gremory-senpai quiere verlo para hablar sobre una propuesta sobre el club de investigación de lo oculto-Me respondió explicándome de lo que ya me esperaba-¿Me acompaña?-Me ofreció con una cara con una sonrisa al igual de Argento.

Es obvio que rechazare a Gremory, pero será mejor poner imponer ante ella que no me convertiré nunca en un [Demonio]. Hay mejores formas de conseguir poder que ser un siervo.

Esta es una de las decisiones que afectaran de ahora en adelante mi vida escolar, si rechazo ir, mantendré una vida tranquila sin problemas sobrenaturales en ella. En cambio si elijo aceptar ir, una parte de mi vida sobrenatural se juntara con esta nueva vida.

Cualquiera de esas dos opciones me valdrá, pero yo decido que…

-Claro, porque no-Elegí la opción de aceptar ir al club, me levante y estos me guiaron.

Ahora con esto voy a afirmar mi conocimiento de lo sobrenatural, ahora estando en la mira de las dos herederas, que lo mas seguro, buscaran cualquier forma de volverme parte de sus servidumbres.

Mi vida siempre termina en este tipo de cosas, ya estoy acostumbrado, así que por que no solamente dejo que pase lo que tenga que suceder. Tarde o temprano se descubrirá lo que soy, por lo que mejor es no evitar lo inevitable.

Continuara..


End file.
